Brilho Celeste
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: Jackie, Jade, Tohru e Tio têm que voltar ao passado para evitar a destruição do mundo.
1. Uma Nova Esperança

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence além do roteiro e dos personagens que eu criei.

**N/A:** Esta fic contém elementos de "O Que Eu Gosto em Você", mas você não precisa lê-la para entender esta. Jade está com 18 anos. Jackie e Viper se casaram e têm um filho chamado Jack. Os demônios foram libertados, e há um romance entre Jade e Hsi Wu, embora ele praticamente não seja mostrado aqui. O resto da outra fic não importa. Há algumas referências, mas elas não fazem diferença. Este primeiro capítulo é meio meloso demais em relação aos outros, nem todos vão ser assim.

**–CAPÍTULO 1–  
_Uma Nova Esperança_**

Hsi Wu se levantou com dificuldade. Ergueu o olhar e só o que pôde ver foi pânico, terror e destruição. Ninguém mais podia dizer que aquele lugar uma vez fora Hong Kong, pois agora já estava em total ruína. Cadáveres estavam jogados por todos os lados e o sangue cobria o chão. Inclusive o sangue de seus irmãos. Apenas Tso Lan ainda estava vivo. Não por muito tempo, porém.

Hsi apertou com a mão o seu ferimento no ombro e caminhou lentamente para seu irmão. Ele era o irmão preferido de Hsi, sempre passaram muito tempo juntos. Quando o demônio do céu se aproximou bem, viu que seu irmão já estava à beira da morte. Ele sabia que deveria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia bem o que dizer.

— ... Tso... Lan... — murmurou Hsi Wu e o demônio da lua abriu os olhos.

— Hsi Wu... S-Saia daqui. Ela vai voltar a qualquer momento... — disse Tso Lan em voz baixa, e Hsi se ajoelhou.

— E fugir pra onde? Não importa para onde eu vá, ela vai me perseguir por toda a eternidade — respondeu e viu Jade correndo em sua direção, segurando a mão de Jack. Ela chegou perto dele e os dois se abraçaram. — Não há como destruir a Apocalypsium — continuou ele para o irmão e Jade começou a chorar, olhando para os corpos de Jackie, Tohru e Tio.

— Vamos, garota. Eles ainda estão vivos — disse Tso Lan e Jade olhou surpresa para ele.

— Tso Lan! Não! — ela gritou chorando cada vez mais e se ajoelhou.

— Me escutem.... V-Vocês têm que ir para o oráculo e descobrir quem foi responsável pela libertação dela. Aquele humano... chamado Valmont... tem a chave... Destruam a chave no passado e... destruam o libertador dela... — disse Tso Lan se esforçando para continuar vivo, mas ao terminar a frase, ele não agüentou mais.

— Tso Lan! Tso Lan! — gritou Jade, chorando e apoiando a cabeça no peito de Hsi, que também deixou escapar uma lágrima suprimida. Ele acabara de perder seu irmão favorito. Jack apenas observava os três; estava mais preocupado com seu pai.

— Papai! — gritou Jack correndo para o pai, que estava caído no chão, inconsciente.

— Jack! Não! — gritou Jade, mas, de repente, o garoto foi atingido por uma energia que o atravessou no estômago. — Jaaaaack! — Jade e Hsi se viraram, só para ver o óbvio: Apocalypsium havia voltado. Ela estava flutuando no céu, com os braços cruzados, sorrindo malignamente.

Apocalypsium tinha uma pele cinzenta bem clara, olhos vermelhos flamejantes e usava um longo vestido branco com várias faixas azuis. Tinha cabelo azul escuro, que era bem maior que o seu próprio corpo. Quando ela não estava flutuando, o que era raro, ele ficava se arrastando no chão.

Neste exato momento, Tohru acordou. A primeira coisa que viu foi Jade sendo segurada por Hsi Wu, e Apocalypsium sorrindo. Jade então percebeu que ele acordara.

— Tohru! Salva o Jackie e o Tio! Eles ainda estão vivos! — implorou Jade e Tohru hesitou.

— Mas... Mas Jade...

— Não se preocupa comigo! Vai logo! Eu vou cuidar dela! — Jade fez um gesto para ele se apressar até que ele relutantemente concordou. Ele pegou Jackie e o Tio e saiu correndo, de vez em quando olhando para trás. Jade encarou Apocalypsium e apertou os punhos. Sabia que não podia derrotá-la, mas tinha que distraí-la para evitar que ela tentasse matar seus tios e Tohru. — Sua desgraçada! Você vai ver só! — disse ela irritada e Apocalypsium apenas continuou sorrindo.

— Jade! Não faça isso! Você é a única que me resta! — disse Hsi segurando-a pelo braço e Jade se virou para ele.

— Eu estou tentando ganhar tempo, tá legal? Voe e diga ao Tohru o que deve ser feito para evitar toda esta catástrofe! — sussurrou Jade entre dentes apertados e saiu correndo, livrando-se do aperto de Hsi Wu.

— Jade! Eu não vou deixar você morrer! — gritou Hsi Wu e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Apocalypsium apontou o dedo para Jade e lançou uma rajada de energia. Jade nem percebeu o movimento com seus olhos humanos, mas Hsi Wu voou o mais rápido que pôde para salvá-la. Ele conseguiu chegar a tempo, mas o preço foi uma ferida mortal perto do coração. Ele reuniu as suas últimas forças e voou carregando Jade para longe. Apocalypsium apenas os observou e cruzou os braços de novo. Provavelmente pensava que poderia cuidar deles mais tarde.

— Vocês podem correr... mas não podem se esconder... — disse e seus olhos começaram a brilhar num vermelho alaranjado, e sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais maligna. — Ninguém escapa da Apocalypsium! — gritou ela triunfante e se teletransportou para algum outro lugar.

------

Jackie e o Tio estavam deitados, descansando em uma caverna que eles usaram como esconderijo. Tohru estava ao lado de Jade, tentando consolá-la. Ela estava olhando fixamente para Hsi Wu, segurando a sua mão, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. O demônio estava gravemente ferido, usara todas as usas forças para levar Jade a um local seguro.

— Tohru, você já contou ao Jackie e ao Tio o que nós temos que fazer? — perguntou Jade.

— Já. Eles disseram que vamos fazer isso amanhã, quando eles estiverem se sentindo melhor. Nós temos que deixar o Jackie se recuperar da morte do filho dele — respondeu Tohru e Jade afirmou com a cabeça lentamente.

— Tohru, poderia me deixar sozinha com o Hsi Wu? — ela pediu e Tohru se levantou, voltando para o lado do Tio e de Jackie. Jade acariciou o rosto do demônio, que abriu os olhos e a acariciou também. — Hsi... Me desculpe.. — disse tristemente.

— Apenas... me prometa que... v-você vai... fazer o que.... o irmão Tso falou... — ele falou com dificuldade e Jade concordou, beijando a sua mão e depois a boca. — ... Eu te amo... — murmurou Hsi Wu, sorrindo fracamente, antes de finalmente morrer.

— Eu também te amo... — disse Jade enquanto chorava mais ainda e se deitou em cima do corpo dele, abraçando-o firmemente.

------

O grupo estava encarando a mulher do oráculo. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, em posição de yoga, e murmurando algumas palavras incompreensíveis já havia um bom tempo. O Tio parecia ser o único que entendia perfeitamente o que ela estava fazendo. Quando Jackie abriu a boca para dizer algo, a mulher abriu os olhos e fez uma cara fantasmagórica, o que fez Jackie, Tohru e Jade darem um pulo de susto.

— Eu tenho uma visão! — disse ela lentamente em voz alta, e Jade e Jackie se entreolharam.

— E...? — disse Jade fazendo um gesto com a mão para a mulher continuar.

— Eis aqui o libertador! — A mulher estendeu as duas mãos para uma bacia com um líquido que parecia ser água. Todos se apoiaram mais para frente para ver quem ia aparecer. Na bacia, formou-se a imagem de uma pessoa. Era uma mulher, que deveria ter pouco mais de cinqüenta anos de idade. Apesar disso, ela tinha uma aparência relativamente jovem. Ela era loira, de olhos azuis, e muito elegante.

— Esta é a mulher que temos que destruir a qualquer custo! — disse Jade e Jackie suspirou.

— Eu não gosto de destruir ninguém, mas desta vez isso é necessário — admitiu.

— Tso Lan disse que ela vive no passado. E o Valmont tinha a chave, então eles deviam morar perto, não é? — perguntou Jade e a mulher colocou as mãos nas têmporas para se concentrar.

— Ela vivia... na Inglaterra! — afirmou a mulher e Jade estalou os dedos.

— Eu sabia!

— Como podemos viajar para o passado? Não temos uma máquina do tempo — disse Jackie balançando a cabeça e o Tio bufou.

— Quem precisa de máquina do tempo, quando nós temos a boa e velha magia do nosso lado? — disse ele se levantando.

— O senhor pode nos mandar de volta no tempo? — indagou Jackie tão confuso quando surpreso.

— Claro. Mas é um feitiço muito complicado. Primeiro, vou precisar de um artefato parecido com uma bola de cristal chamado Lai Qiu — explicou o Tio e a mulher se levantou.

— Eu tenho esse artefato. Ele era muito numeroso antigamente, e não é tão difícil de encontrá-lo mesmo hoje em dia — ela disse e Jade sorriu.

— Legal! Assim poupamos tempo!

— E será que você poderia ajudar o Tio na hora de recitar o feitiço — pediu o velho.

— Mas é claro. Afinal, o destino do mundo depende disso — respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros e os quatro responderam com um sorriso grato e satisfeito.

------

— Hii... Shou... Huai... Muo... Lian... Suu... Gao... Den.. — Lentamente o Tio e a mulher recitavam o feitiço. Os quatro estavam reunidos no meio de um círculo e Jade estava segurando a bola de cristal.

De repente, uma energia foi emanada do artefato e rapidamente envolveu o grupo. Os dois feiticeiros pararam de recitar o feitiço.

— Eu não sei para qual época vocês vão ser mandados, mas eu usei energia para uma data entre 1980 e 1990 — disse a mulher do oráculo.

— Tudo bem. Com certeza a encontraremos em algum ano desses — assegurou o Tio.

— Boa sorte — disse a mulher calmamente e a luz se intensificou. Nenhum dos quatro podia ver mais nada, e eles começaram a girar e se sentir puxados por uma força misteriosa. Jade fechou os olhos e, por um momento, não ouviu nada, não sentiu nada, não pensou em nada. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, estava caída no chão, em um tipo de beco. Ao lado dela, estavam Tio, Jackie e Tohru, ainda um pouco atordoados. Jade pensou que ela deve ter-se recuperado mais rápido por ser mais jovem.

Enquanto eles tentavam se levantar, Jade caminhou para a saída do beco e deu uma olhada nas ruas. Viu um ônibus vermelho de dois andares e notou que os carros seguiam na pista da esquerda e tinham o volante do lado direito, e chegou a uma rápida conclusão:

— Pessoal! Conseguimos! Estamos na Inglaterra!

— Hã? — disse Jackie surpreso. Todos saíram do beco e observaram a rua e as pessoas.

— É verdade... — confirmou Tohru.

— Vamos! Não podemos ficar aqui vislumbrando a cidade! Precisamos encontrar o Valmont e aquela mulher! — disse o Tio, começando a caminhar pela calçada, e os outros o seguiram.

------

O grupo estava andando por uma praça. Jade estava maravilhada com tudo. Ela viu um homem jogando um jornal na lixeira. Ela correu até ela, pegou o jornal e procurou pela data.

— Quatro de agosto de 1983! — leu ela em voz alta e os três adultos voltaram.

— Além disso, estamos em Londres — acrescentou Jackie, olhando o jornal.

— Mas como nós vamos achar o Valmont ou aquela mulher? — perguntou Jade, desanimada.

— Tohru, você já foi empregado dele. Não sabe onde ele morava? — perguntou o Tio e Tohru pensou um pouco.

— Não, ele nunca me disse. Mas eu sei onde ele estudava — respondeu o japonês e os outros três sorriram.

— Você sabe onde fica a escola dele? — perguntou Jackie e Tohru afirmou com a cabeça.

— É o suficiente. Vamos lá — Jade disse e começou a andar alegremente, com Jackie, Tio e Tohru indo atrás dela, sorrindo. Jackie estava satisfeito e orgulhoso de sua sobrinha.

"Que bom. Ela se recuperou rápido da morte do Hsi Wu..."

**Continua...**


	2. Jade Vai Para a Escola

**–CAPÍTULO 2–   
_Jade Vai Para a Escola_**

— 'Pera aí! — disse Jade parando de repente e se virando. 

— O que foi? — perguntou Jackie. 

— Se nós falarmos com o Valmont, isso pode afetar o futuro. Imaginem se acontecer algum problema e a Julia não nascer! Isso seria terrível! 

— Um pequeno preço a se pagar pela salvação do mundo, não acha? — disse Jackie e Jade franziu a testa, irritada. 

— Jackie, eu não acredito que você disse isso! A Julia é minha amiga! — disse Jade, mas então parou e pensou. — Eu acho... 

Jackie suspirou. 

— Eu sinto muito, Jade, mas nós vamos ter que fazer isso, não importando se isso vai impedir o nascimento dela ou não — disse ele colocando a mão no ombro dela. 

— Jackie, vocês me lembraram de algo importante. Eu não tenho como garantir que a Julia nasça, mas seria bom apagar a memória dos que nós encontrarmos aqui — disse o Tio um pouco pensativo. 

— Mas o senhor vai deixar o Valmont com amnésia? Isso só não ia piorar as coisas? — perguntou Jade erguendo uma sobrancelha e o Tio balançou a cabeça. 

— Eu não quis dizer apagar a memória toda. Só as que ele teria de nós. 

— É, isso ia ajudar um pouco a manter a história que nós conhecemos... — concordou Jackie levando a mão ao queixo. 

— Eu mesmo posso fazer isso. É um feitiço muito simples, coisa de iniciante — comentou Tohru. 

— Ah, que seja... — disse Jade, ainda não gostando muita da idéia de pôr a existência de uma amiga em perigo. 

— Bom, vamos logo com isso. Tohru, onde é a escola? — perguntou o Tio, impaciente. 

— O nome da escola é Star Rising. Ela fica em frente a um restaurante chamado "Living Large" e fica ao lado de um clube chamado "Frenetic Waters". Eu saberia ir para lá se partíssemos de uma danceteria que está no sul da cidade, mas eu não faço idéia de onde estamos, então isso dificulta um pouco — explicou Tohru e todos ficaram pensativos. 

— Que tal pedirmos informação pra alguém? — sugeriu Jade. 

— É, boa idéia — disse Jackie. 

------

Depois de três horas andando, eles chegaram a uma rua bem longa, sem quase nenhum prédio. 

— Ai, já tô cansada. Vamos parar um pouco... — pediu Jade, já com a língua de fora de tanto andar. 

— Os habitantes desta cidade não conhecem o lugar onde vivem? Perguntamos onde era o lugar pra várias pessoas, e todas elas indicaram caminhos totalmente diferentes! — reclamou o Tio em voz alta, chamando a atenção de alguns londrinos que por ali passavam. 

— Eu disse que nos deveríamos ter dado a volta no quarteirão em vez de pegarmos aquele atalho... — ousou dizer Tohru e o Tio estava prestes a responder algo quando eles foram interrompidos por uma mulher. Ela era loira, tinha o cabelo curto, um pouco acima dos ombros, olhos verdes. Ela estava usando uma camisa branca por baixo de um tipo de casaco marrom, uma saia verde, gravata e estava segurando uma pasta. Parecia ser uma estudante colegial comum. 

— Com licença... Você é a nova aluna do intercâmbio? — ela perguntou educadamente a Jade e todos notaram que ela tinha um forte sotaque alemão. Jade a olhou surpresa; essa garota parecia incrivelmente familiar. 

— Intercâmbio? — repetiu Jade um pouco confusa. 

— Escuta, senhorita. Será que você não conhece alguém chamado Valmont? — perguntou Jackie. 

— Ah, eu conheço, sim. Mas nós raramente temos aulas juntos — respondeu ela e Jackie suspirou. 

— Poderia me dizer onde fica a escola Star Rising? — Jackie quis saber e a garota piscou os olhos duas vezes. 

— Estamos bem em frente a ela... — disse a garota em voz baixa e bem devagar como se estivesse falando com crianças pequenas e o grupo lentamente olhou para a direita, notando um portão e ao fundo um grande prédio, com um letreiro escrito em letras garrafais "Star Rising High School". Os três ficaram boquiabertos e o Tio sorriu. 

— Viram? Eu disse que o atalho era melhor — declarou, satisfeito. 

— Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos entrar e falar com o Valmont! — disse Jade. 

— Não podem. Só quem estuda ou trabalha nessa escola pode entrar. Isso não é uma escola pública — disse a garota e Jade parou. 

— Então me diga quando os alunos saem. 

— Eles já vão sair — respondeu a garota, abrindo um sorriso. — Vocês me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir agora. Estou atrasada pro meu curso. Foi bom conversar com vocês, até mais — ela disse acenando e foi embora. Jade ainda a ficou fitando por um tempo. Essa mulher era muito familiar... 

— Bom, pessoal... E agora nós... — disse ela se virando e parou quando viu que os três homens estavam olhando fixamente para a direita. — O que foi? 

— É o Valmont — Jackie apontou para a direção em que eles estavam olhando e Jade se virou também. Ela imediatamente o viu: era um rapaz com o cabelo na altura dos ombros, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo; ele estava usando uma roupa quase idêntica à da garota alemã, a principal diferença era que ele estava usando uma calça, indicando que aquilo era realmente um uniforme escolar. 

Valmont estava conversando com dois garotos. Um deles não estava usando uniforme, e parecia ser mais velho do que Valmont e o outro garoto. O mais velho tinha cabelo castanho escuro na altura do peito que também estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, e estava de óculos escuros, usando uma calça jeans, uma camiseta verde-escura e uma jaqueta preta. O garoto mais novo tinha cabelo curto, loiro, olhos azuis e usava óculos. Ele também estava usando o uniforme. Quando o trio chegou na calçada, eles viram que Jackie, Jade, Tohru e Tio os estavam encarando. 

— Oi, e aí, gata? — disse o mais velho para Jade enquanto abaixava os óculos escuros. Jade olhou para os lados. 

— Quem? Eu? 

— Ah, ela deve ser a nova garota do intercâmbio que falaram — disse o garoto de óculos. 

— Hã... É... isso mesmo — concordou Jade hesitantemente. 

— Bem-vindos à Inglaterra! — gritou de repente uma voz atrás deles e todos deram um pulo de susto. — Muito prazer! Eu sou o diretor Wolfman. Eu estava esperando por vocês! — apresentou-se alegremente, dando um aperto de mão em Jade, Jackie, Tohru e no Tio. 

— Hã... Estava? — indagou Jade, confusa. 

— Sim, você deve ser Leng Shun Li, a aluna que ia chegar hoje da China, não é? — confirmou o diretor, virando-se para Jade. 

— O quê? Não, eu... — ela parou e pensou rapidamente. — Quero dizer... É, sou eu mesma — disse, concordando com a cabeça e sorrindo. 

— Ah, que bom. A sua matrícula já foi feita. O seu material e o seu uniforme estão lá dentro. Acho que nós também já lhe cedemos um apartamento, não é? 

— Hã... Sim, isso mesmo, mas... eu... hã... perdi o endereço. Por que o senhor não me dá o endereço de novo enquanto me entrega o material e o uniforme? — sugeriu ela, sentindo um pouco mais confiante. 

— Não precisa. Eu estou com o endereço aqui. E o material você pode pegar depois — disse ele pegando um pedaço de papel do bolso da camisa e entregando-o para Jade. — Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar. O meu telefone está escrito embaixo do endereço. Até amanhã — despediu-se com outro aperto de mão para cada um e acenou antes de ir. 

— Isso não é ótimo, Jackie? Agora nós temos onde ficar, e de graça! — disse Jade sorrindo e Jackie cruzou os braços. 

— Jade, não podemos fazer isso. Logo a verdadeira aluna vai chegar aqui e eles vão descobrir tudo. 

— Jackie, essa oportunidade caiu do céu, não podemos desperdiçá-la — ela defendeu e Jackie suspirou. — Não esquenta, Jackie. O importante agora é falar com o... — disse ela se virando, mas notou que nenhum dos três rapazes estava mais lá. — ...Valmont — terminou desanimada a frase. 

— Tudo bem. Você vai vê-lo amanhã na escola. Vamos pegar o seu material — disse Jackie. 

------

— Aqui estão os uniformes — disse a mulher que os atendeu, entregando dois conjuntos de uniforme. Jackie os pegou, já que Jade estava segurando um monte de livros. 

— Vamos logo, isso aqui deve pesar uma tonelada... — murmurou Jade. 

— Quer que eu segure pra você, Jade? — ofereceu-se Tohru. 

— Ah, sim, obrigada, Tohru — agradeceu ela entregando-lhe os livros e suspirou aliviada. 

— Escuta, a senhora sabe onde o Valmont mora — inquiriu Jackie. 

— Me desculpe, senhor, mas nós não damos o endereço de um aluno sem a permissão dele — respondeu ela. 

— Deixa pra lá, Jackie. Eu mesma cuido disso amanhã — assegurou Jade, colocando a mão no ombro do tio. 

------

Depois de alguns minutos, eles conseguiram achar o apartamento de Shun Li. A chave estava guardada com o porteiro, que havia sido avisado da chegada dela. O apartamento era médio, tinha dois quartos, um banheiro, uma pequena sala e uma minúscula cozinha, cujo espaço era quase todo ocupado pela mesa. 

Jade ficou com um dos quartos, enquanto o outro, logicamente, ficou para o Tio. Jackie e Tohru não tiveram outra opção a não ser dormirem na sala, que tinha dois sofás, um de três lugares, que ficou para Tohru, e um de dois lugares, que ficou para Jackie. 

À noite, Jade se deitou em sua nova cama e ficou pensando em todos os seus amigos que foram mortos por Apocalypsium. Tudo acontecera muito de repente. Um dia, todos estavam vivendo suas vidas normalmente; no outro dia, Apocalypsium apareceu atacando vários pontos do planeta. O mundo estava praticamente destruído em uma semana, e a raça humana quase extinta. 

Graças ao Tio, ao oráculo e aos demônios, eles souberam que Apocalypsium era uma entidade selada havia muito tempo. Ela não era um espírito, nem um demônio, nem uma deusa. Na Antigüidade, muitos demônios e feiticeiros foram necessários para selá-la e destruir o seu corpo original. O seu espírito fora guardado dentro de uma urna, que só poderia ser aberta com uma chave. Curiosamente, essa chave estava com Valmont. Antes de morrer, ele dissera que alguém lhe dera essa chave muito tempo atrás. 

Apocalypsium surgira com um corpo, e isso foi uma surpresa para todos. O pai dos demônios havia participado da luta contra ela, e contado aos filhos que, se ela fosse libertada, possuiria o corpo de seu libertador. Porém, havia um problema: quanto mais tempo ela ficasse selada, mais tempo levaria para os seus poderes despertarem de novo depois que ela possuísse um corpo. 

Agora, eles já tinham muitas informações a respeito do libertador. Era uma mulher, que vivia na Inglaterra, no ano de 1983. Jade pensou muito sobre isso. Se Valmont tinha a chave e essa mulher era a libertadora, então ela devia ter alguma relação com ele. Talvez eles fossem amigos? Jade achara aquela garota alemã muito familiar, mas ela não tinha todas as características físicas da libertadora. A cor do cabelo era a mesma, mas os olhos da garota eram verdes. Além disso, ela era jovem demais. 

Jade suspirou e balançou a cabeça para parar de pensar nisso. E, pela primeira vez depois de uma semana, conseguiu dormir em paz. 

------

— Jade! Acorda! — chamou Jackie em voz alta, abrindo as cortinas do quarto de sua sobrinha. Isso fez com que os raios de sol atingissem os seus olhos e Jade fez uma cara irritada, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. — Vamos. Nós temos muita coisa pra fazer hoje — lembrou Jackie, puxando o lençol e o travesseiro dela. Jade não teve outra opção a não ser se levantar. 

— Tudo bem... O que tem pro café? — perguntou Jade, esfregando os olhos. 

— Não tem. Eu, o Tio e o Tohru vamos tomar o café da manhã em alguma lanchonete — respondeu Jackie. 

— O quê? Mas e eu?! 

— Você pode comer na escola — disse ele, saindo do quarto. — Tchau! Nós já estamos indo! — Jackie gritou da sala e Jade ouviu a porta se fechando. A garota ficou parada, sozinha no apartamento, indignada. Ela bufou e olhou para o uniforme dentro do armário. 

— Mas eu vou ter que vestir essa roupa brega...? 

------

Não foi difícil para Jade achar o caminho da escola. Ela se lembrava bem de como havia ido de lá para o apartamento, e sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que levara somente quinze minutos para chegar. 

Dentro da escola, ela procurou pelo seu armário e ficou surpresa ao ver que ele ficava bem perto do de Valmont, que, por coincidência, estava lá agora. Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele. 

— Oi, e aí? — saudou ela e Valmont olhou para ela com desprezo, e logo depois voltou a procurar algo no armário. Jade clareou a garganta. — O meu nome é Ja- digo, Shun Li. Muito prazer — ela disse estendendo a mão, mas Valmont apenas fechou violentamente a porta do armário e foi embora. Jade franziu a testa, irritada. "Mas que cara arrogante! Quem ele pensa que é?", ela pensou e sentiu alguém tocá-la no ombro com a mão. 

— Oi, lembra de mim? — uma voz perguntou e Jade imediatamente a reconheceu. Ela se virou para a garota. 

— Claro. Você é aquela garota de ontem, não é? — confirmou Jade. 

— Meu nome é Sara Scarlet. Pode não parecer pelo nome, mas eu sou alemã — disse ela dando um aperto de mão em Jade, que arregalou um pouco os olhos e pareceu ter percebido algo. 

"Esse nome... Agora eu lembrei! Ela é a mãe da Julia! Por isso eu a achei familiar!" 

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou Sara. 

— Não... Tudo bem — respondeu Jade, sorrindo amigavelmente. 

— As escolas na China devem ser muito diferentes das daqui. Você precisa de ajuda? 

— Hã... Me entregaram este papel quando eu cheguei aqui. Você sabe me dizer onde é a minha aula agora? — quis saber Jade e Sara pegou a folha de papel. 

— Bom, acho que é história na sala 112. 

— Ah, e eu vou estar na mesma sala que o Valmont? 

— Na verdade, não. Aqui as aulas são separadas por áreas. Você vai fazer história, e eu arqueologia. Mas ele vai fazer medicina, então nossas aulas de história são diferentes. O único jeito de nós três ficarmos na mesma sala são nas aulas de matemática — explicou Sara. 

— Como sabe que eu vou fazer história? — perguntou Jade, surpresa, e Sara riu um pouco. 

— Não espalhe, mas eu invadi os arquivos da escola e olhei a sua ficha. A propósito, a sua foto deve ser bem antiga. Você ainda tinha o cabelo comprido — disse Sara em voz baixa. Jade ficou aliviada ao saber que a garota verdadeira se parecia com ela. 

— Então você invadiu os arquivos da escola? — repetiu Jade, divertida. Ela não sabia que a mãe de Julia tinha essas tendências já nesta época. Sara riu mais um pouco e afirmou com a cabeça. — Por quê? 

— Porque eu adoro qualquer coisa relacionada à China. E estava ansiosa pra te conhecer — respondeu Sara. Jade sorriu. Ela realmente se parecia muito com Julia. Elas tinham as mesmas habilidades e gostos. Sara parecia ser uma pessoa muito simpática, e Jade não conseguia entender por que ela se casara com Valmont. Talvez ela tenha mudado depois de um tempo. Ou talvez as aparências realmente enganassem. 

**Continua...**


	3. Mistério na Escola

**–CAPÍTULO 3–   
_Mistério na Escola_**

Depois de longas e tediosas horas de aula de história, a turma de Jade finalmente foi liberada. A garota estava morrendo de fome, já que não havia tomado o café da manhã. Aproximou-se da cantina e viu que a comida lá não era de graça. Suspirou, frustrada; ela não tinha nenhum dinheiro. Quando se virou para ir embora, sentiu uma mão tocá-la no ombro. 

— Sara... 

— O que foi, Shun Li? Não trouxe dinheiro? 

— É... Eu esqueci... 

— Ah, por que não disse antes? Eu te empresto dinheiro — disse Sara sorrindo amigavelmente enquanto tirava algumas notas da carteira. 

— Eu não posso aceitar... — disse Jade erguendo uma das mãos. 

— Não, eu faço questão. Que tipo de amiga eu seria se deixasse você aqui morrendo de fome? — insistiu Sara, pegando a mão de Jade e forçando-a a pegar o dinheiro. 

— Obrigada, eu acho... — agradeceu Jade em voz baixa. Julia era igualzinha à mãe. Elas eram criminosas, mas também tinham um lado gentil às vezes. 

— Eu vou estar naquela mesa ali — disse Sara apontando para uma das mesas e Jade afirmou com a cabeça. Enquanto estava escolhendo o que comer, sentiu um braço envolvendo-a pelos ombros. Virou-se e viu que desta vez era o garoto mais velho que ela havia visto ontem. Novamente ele estava sem o uniforme. 

— Oi, como vai? — cumprimentou ele e Jade franziu a testa. 

— O que é que você quer? 

— Só vim conversar. Nós temos que nos dar bem, já que eu vou ser o seu professor. 

Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Professor? 

— É, eu estou fazendo estágio aqui. Você sabe, tentando ganhar experiência — ele disse e Jade o olhou de alto a baixo. 

— Engraçado, você não parece um professor. Sem ofensas, mas você parece mais um delinqüente juvenil — disse ela meio-brincando e pegou um copo de refrigerante. O garoto riu um pouco. 

— Isso é porque eu _sou_ um delinqüente juvenil — disse ele, rindo, e Jade engasgou. Não sabia dizer se ele estava brincando ou falando sério. Ela rapidamente se abaixou para sair do "abraço" dele e recuou. 

— Olha, eu tenho que ir agora. A gente se vê por aí — disse ela rapidamente, afastando-se em direção à mesa onde Sara estava. Colocou a bandeja na mesa e suspirou, sentando-se. 

— O que foi? — perguntou Sara. 

— Acabei de encontrar um garoto muito estranho. Ele... 

— Você vai comer com a Sara? Que bom, eu também. Assim a gente pode continuar conversando — disse o rapaz, aparecendo de repente perto delas e se sentando sem esperar por uma resposta. 

— Ah, Shun Li, este é Mitchel. Ele é o nosso professor de física — apresentou Sara e Jade franziu, irritada. 

"Que bom que eu não tenho muitas aulas de física...", pensou ela. 

— Você parece muito feliz hoje, Mit. O que aconteceu? — perguntou Sara e Mitchel sorriu triunfante. 

— É que ontem eu estava corrigindo algumas provas e hoje de manhã eu coloquei as provas do V e do Rit num envelope e mandei entregá-las antes da prova de biologia que eles iam ter hoje — respondeu ele, rindo como se estivesse contando uma piada muito engraçada, e Sara e Jade se entreolharam. 

— E daí? — quis saber Sara. 

— É que eu dei zero pros dois! — ele respondeu rindo mais ainda e dois garotos se aproximaram deles. 

— Isso não foi nada engraçado, Mit! Agora eu vou tirar zero em biologia também! — reclamou um garoto loiro. Mitchel estava se contorcendo de tanto rir e Sara girou os olhos. 

— Ele é sempre assim. Apenas ignore-o — sussurrou ela para Jade. — V, Rit, vocês se lembram da Shun Li? — perguntou Sara aos dois garotos. Jade estava olhando fixamente para eles. Era Valmont, e o outro garoto também estava com eles ontem. 

— O meu nome é Ritchie. Seja bem-vinda, espero que goste de Londres — disse o garoto loiro polidamente e Jade retribui o sorriso amigável. Os dois garotos se sentaram. 

— V, seja educado e cumprimente a garota — disse Sara divertida e Valmont a ignorou, parecendo achar a janela muito mais interessante. — Esquece... Ei, Shun Li, você quer sair com a gente hoje? Você vai ver uma coisa muito estranha — sugeriu Sara. Mitchel e Ritchie olharam para a alemã com preocupação, enquanto Valmont apenas lançou um olhar desconfiado para ela.. 

— Hã... Sara... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia mostrar aquilo pra ela... — disse Mit seriamente e Jade olhou-o, curiosa. 

— Aquilo o quê? 

— Que bobagem. Vai ser legal — disse Sara calmamente e Jade voltou seu olhar para ela. 

— Aquilo o quê? — perguntou de novo e Sara riu maliciosamente. 

— Toda noite, exatamente à meia-noite, das sombras aparece um monte de... — Eela foi interrompida pelo sinal da escola, anunciando o fim do intervalo. — Oh, hora da aula. Agora nós vamos ter matemática — disse Sara e todos se levantaram. 

— Espera! Um monte de quê? O que aparece à meia-noite? — Jade quis saber. 

— Vamos, Shun Li! Você vai se atrasar! — Sara avisou e Jade bufou. Bom, o único jeito de descobrir agora era indo com eles. 

------

— Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia na escola, Jade? Falou com o Valmont? — perguntou Jackie quando sua sobrinha chegou no apartamento. 

— Mais ou menos. Digamos que ele definitivamente não é uma pessoa muito simpática — disse ela desanimada. 

— Ah... Tudo bem. Você tenta de novo amanhã. Mas e aí, você conheceu alguém interessante hoje? 

— Sim, uma garota alemã que passa o dia inteiro falando sobre a China, um garoto nerd que estuda o tempo todo e gosta de ler histórias de terror, e um professor estagiário que considera dar zero para os seus alunos a coisa mais divertida do mundo... E são todos amigos do Valmont. 

— Heh, que coisa estranha... — comentou Jackie, sorrindo e esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça. 

— Eles me convidaram pra sair hoje à noite. Acho que assim vai ser mais fácil descobrir algo sobre a chave. Principalmente porque eles disseram que um monte de "alguma coisa" aparece à meia-noite. 

— É, deve ter alguma relação com a chave, não é? — disse Jackie, pensativo. 

— Onde estão o Tio e o Tohru? — perguntou Jade enquanto tirava a gravata e os sapatos. 

— Foram na biblioteca pesquisar. Eles já voltam. 

------

Eram dez horas da noite. Não estava tão frio quanto Jade pensou que estaria, e ela estava esperando Sara, Valmont, Mitchel e Ritchie em frente à escola, como combinado. 

— Oi, Shun Li — a voz de Sara foi ouvida atrás dela e Jade se virou, mas ficou chocada com o que viu. 

Sara estava usando uma roupa que mais parecia de agente secreto, toda preta e apertada. Mitchel estava usando o mesmo estilo de roupa que antes, desta vez com uma camisa preta com um desenho de uma caveira e uma banda de rock. Ritchie estava usando uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta e uma calça jeans toda rabiscada. Valmont estava usando uma camiseta verde escuro, também de alguma banda de rock, uma jaqueta preta, e uma calça jeans com rasgos no joelho. Ele e Mitchel estavam com o cabelo solto. 

— Mas que roupas são essas?! — perguntou Jade, incrédula. Ela nunca sequer conseguira imaginar Valmont com aquelas roupas. Acreditara que ele era um mauricinho... 

— Ora, é a roupa que a gente usa quando não está na escola. Você queria que a gente aparecesse aqui de uniforme? — respondeu Mitchel e Jade apenas encarou Valmont de queixo caído. O rapaz pareceu ter percebido isso e começou a caminhar em direção à escola. 

— Então, nós vamos entrar ou não? — disse ele rispidamente. 

— Quê? Nós vamos invadir a escola? — indagou Jade. 

— Sim, a gente vai te mostrar os arquivos da escola — respondeu Sara. 

Eles entraram por uma porta que já havia sido arrombada antes, provavelmente por eles mesmos, e se dirigiram a uma sala cheia de gavetas. Jade os seguiu silenciosamente, um pouco insegura. 

— Aqui é a sala onde eu encontrei as fichas. E ali ficam guardadas as provas – disse Sara em voz baixa, apontando para um armário no fundo da sala que estava trancado a chave. Jade a olhou do canto do olho. 

— Espera aí, não vai me dizer que nós vamos... ver as provas. 

— Por que não? As provas de história andam muito difíceis, sabia? 

— Enquanto vocês olham as provas, eu e o V vamos mudar as nossas notas — disse Ritchie. Em seguida, ele, Valmont e Mitchel saíram da sala. 

Sara leu as mesmas questões por um longo tempo, repetindo-as várias vezes para tentar decorá-las. Jade aproximou-se das gavetas e procurou pela letra "L", de "Leng", até encontrar a gaveta certa. 

— Escuta, eu vou dar um pulo lá na cantina. Vem comigo? — perguntou Sara e Jade balançou a cabeça. 

— Não, eu vou ficar aqui e dar uma olhada nos arquivos. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá também — respondeu Jade e Sara encolheu os ombros 

Não havia muita coisa interessante nos arquivos. Jade estava apenas se perguntando o que acontecera com a verdadeira Shun Li. Por que ela não aparecia? 

Procurou na gaveta até encontrar a ficha com o nome Shun Li. Os dados estavam completos, mas não tinham nenhuma informação interessante, apenas que ela recebera uma bolsa de estudos e resolvera fazer o intercâmbio por julgar o ensino da Inglaterra melhor do que o da China. Jade também descobriu que o pai dela era inglês. 

Fechou a gaveta e saiu da sala. Não tinha mais nada para fazer, então tentou procurar pelos outros. Infelizmente, a escola era muito grande e escura, e Jade rapidamente se perdeu pelos corredores. Continuou andando até chegar em uma sala, que pertencia ao diretor. 

Entrou cuidadosamente, e viu que não havia ninguém lá. Ela se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa dele e começou a vasculhar as gavetas, até encontrar algumas cartas. Uma delas chamou a sua atenção. Ela era da China, estava fechada. Provavelmente o diretor estivera muito ocupado para lê-la quando a recebera e a guardara para fazer isso depois, mas acabara esquecendo-a. Jade ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver que quem mandara a carta fora a própria Shun Li. 

Jade abriu a carta e começou a lê-la. Ela foi sorrindo cada vez mais enquanto lia a carta e, quando terminou, guardou-a no bolso de sua jaqueta. 

— Espera até o Jackie ver isto! — disse ela para si mesma e ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando. Sara colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala. 

— Shun Li, é você? 

— É, eu só tava olhando a escola. 

— Vamos, já é quase meia-noite! — disse a alemã sorrindo ansiosa e Jade se levantou. Ela também estava ansiosa para ver o que aparecia toda noite. 

O grupo estava todo reunido novamente e eles subiram até o terraço. Jade olhou ao redor, sem ver nada de mais. Agora faltavam cinco minutos. 

— Por que estamos aqui no terraço? 

— Porque aqui não tem perigo da gente quebrar alguma coisa. Nós já tivemos muitos problemas com isso, sabe? — respondeu Ritchie. 

— E por que vocês quebrariam alguma coisa? — Jade quis saber e notou que Valmont procurava algo em sua jaqueta. 

— Eu não estou conseguindo encontrá-la! — anunciou ele preocupado. 

— O quê? Você perdeu? — perguntou Mitchel em voz alta. 

— Ah, ele deve ter deixado aqui em algum lugar! — disse Ritchie olhando ao redor. 

— Devo ter deixado no meu armário hoje à tarde — disse Valmont tentando se lembrar. 

— Essa não! Temos que ir pra lá agora! — gritou Mitchel e o grupo se apressou para dentro da escola. Jade apenas os seguiu, às vezes olhando para trás e ainda não vendo nada de estranho. Ela estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que eles estavam falando. 

Olhou no relógio. Meia-noite em ponto. Nesse exato momento, eles ouviram um barulho de algo batendo em um objeto metálico. Os armários! 

— Eu vou ligar a luz! — disse Sara se separando do grupo. 

— Pega a chave do seu armário! — lembrou Mitchel e Valmont tentando achar a chave. 

As luzes daquele corredor se acenderam e Jade pôde ver os armários. Eles estavam a dez metros deles, agora só tinham que subir uns quinze degraus. Mas antes de chegarem nas escadas, foram surpreendidos por ninjas, que surgiram do nada e se pareciam muito com os Shadowkhans. A diferença era que a pele deles era bem mais cinzenta e eles tinham o ideograma de "mal" dourado na testa e nas costas. O grupo recuou alguns passos. 

— Isso é o que aparece toda meia-noite? — perguntou Jade. 

— Depois a gente fala! — disse Mitchel fazendo uma pose de luta. Ritchie fez o mesmo, e Valmont conseguiu achar a chave de seu armário. 

— Achei! 

— Vai lá. A gente te dá cobertura — disse Mitchel e os três subiram as escadas. Mit e Rit começaram a lutar com os ninjas enquanto Valmont corria até o armário e pegava algo, guardando-o na jaqueta. Os ninjas derrubaram os dois garotos e correram na direção de Valmont, que se preparou para lutar também. Sara apareceu no corredor e se virou para Jade. 

— Você sabe lutar, não é? Eu vi na sua ficha que você sabe! 

Jade afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Ótimo, então vamos lá! 

Os dois garotos caídos se levantaram. Jade foi atrás deles e todos lutaram com os ninjas. Eles eram relativamente fracos e Jade não teve nenhum problema para enfrentá-los. Depois de um tempo, todos os ninjas foram derrotados. Eles desapareceram nas sombras e todos suspiraram de alívio. 

— Mas o que acabou de acontecer aqui?! — perguntou Jade totalmente confusa e Mitchel riu, envolvendo-a com o braço. 

— Foi muito legal, né? 

— Calma, a gente explica — disse Sara. 

------

Uma mulher estava no centro de uma sala, que mais parecia um lugar para se fazer rituais. O lugar estava cheio de velas e crânios, e havia um buraco no teto, pelo qual podia-se ver a lua. No centro da sala, havia uma mesa com uma urna em cima dela. Ao lado, havia um tipo de caldeirão. Em frente à mesa, a mulher estava parada, olhando fixamente para a urna. Ela era loira, tinha o cabelo comprido e os olhos azuis, e estava usando um longo vestido preto. O ideograma de "mal" estava em sua testa, brilhando dourado. Os ninjas apareceram atrás dela e se curvaram quando ela se virou. Passou-se um momento de silêncio antes de ela finalmente falar: 

— Estão me dizendo que falharam novamente? — perguntou, apertando os olhos, e os ninjas abaixaram a cabeça. — Droga! Seus incompetentes! Sumam da minha frente! — ordenou, jogando um jarro na direção dos ninjas, que sumiram antes que ele os atingisse. A mulher se virou e xingou, batendo os punhos na mesa. — Por quê? Por que não consigo ver quem é o guardião da chave? 

**Continua...**


	4. A Chave

**–CAPÍTULO 4–   
_A Chave_**

_Valmont olhou pela janela do avião. A paisagem não era interessante, pois só havia nuvens. Ele então voltou o olhar para dentro do avião. Mitchel estava sentado ao seu lado, fazendo alguns cálculos matemáticos. _

Alguns meses depois que Valmont voltara de São Francisco, fora mandado à China para treinar no mesmo dojo onde Mitchel aprendera a lutar, e como só ele sabia onde ficava, teve que acompanhar Valmont. Agora, depois de dois anos, eles estavam finalmente voltando para a Inglaterra. 

— Ni hao ma? — perguntou Mitchel de repente, sem parar de fazer os cálculos, e Valmont virou-se lentamente para ele, olhando-o como se achasse que o rapaz finalmente enlouquecera de vez. — Quer dizer "Como vai você?" em chinês — esclareceu Mit e Valmont girou os olhos. 

— Isso eu sei! 

— É, tem razão. Se mesmo depois de dois anos na China você não soubesse uma frase simples como essa, você seria mesmo um idiota. 

— Obrigado, Mit... — disse Valmont com um tom sarcástico. — Mas será que dava pra parar de falar em chinês comigo? Já não basta todo esse povo aqui do avião. 

— Ah, não reclame. Pelo menos tem alguns ingleses aqui. Olha só, tem um homem inglês bem ali — Mitchel apontou para um senhor que estava do outro lado do avião, olhando fixamente para Valmont. 

— Mit, não aponte para as pessoas, isso é falta de educação... — disse Valmont, desviando o olhar do homem, e Mitchel riu. 

— Parece que a China fez bem pra você, não é? Você nunca se preocupou com boa educação. 

Valmont olhou rapidamente para o homem de novo e este ainda estava encarando-o. 

— Ah, olha só o que você fez! Agora ele não pára de olhar pra cá. 

— Oh, meu Deus...! — exclamou Mitchel de repente com uma cara de preocupação. 

— O quê? O que foi? — perguntou Valmont, preocupando-se também. 

— Eu confundi a carga dos prótons. Tá vendo? Você tá me distraindo! Agora vou ter que fazer tudo de novo — reclamou o mais velho, pegando uma borracha do bolso e apagando todos os cálculos. 

Valmont girou os olhos de novo e bufou em desprezo. Olhou as pessoas que estavam no avião e novamente o senhor inglês o estava encarando. 

------

— Você sabe voltar sozinho pra casa? Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve? — ofereceu-se Mitchel. 

— Tenho, eu não sou mais criança, sabia? — respondeu Valmont rispidamente. 

— Desde quando doze anos não é criança? 

— Escuta, você não tem que ir embora? 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu já vou. A gente se vê — disse Mitchel acenando e entrando em um ônibus com destino a Oxford. O ônibus logo partiu e Valmont ainda o observou por um tempo. De repente, sentiu uma mão tocando em seu ombro. Virou-se para ver que era aquele senhor inglês do avião. 

— Ei, garoto, nós temos que conversar sobre algo muito importante — disse o homem, sério, e Valmont recuou um pouco. 

— Você? O que você quer comigo? — perguntou Valmont em guarda, mas o homem ergueu a mão para acalmá-lo. 

— Paciência — disse e se ajoelhou para ficar na mesma altura do garoto e olhá-lo nos olhos sem ter que abaixar a cabeça. Pegou uma chave do bolso do paletó e a colocou bem na frente de Valmont, de forma que ele pudesse vê-la bem. — Esta chave está na minha família há muitos anos. Ela pertencia a um guardião há milhares de anos, mas quando ele morreu, ela ficou com os nossos ancestrais. Por todo este tempo nós esperamos que o guardião reencarnasse e mais uma vez guardasse esta chave. Ela não está segura comigo, sabe... — explicou o homem e Valmont ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?! — perguntou totalmente confuso e o homem sorriu suavemente. 

— Acredito que acabei de encontrar a reencarnação do guardião — revelou o homem e Valmont pensou rapidamente. 

— Quer dizer que sou eu? — confirmou, incrédulo. 

— Sim, e finalmente chegou a hora da minha família lhe devolver esta chave — disse o homem, entregando-a para o garoto, que apenas ficou observando-a. 

— Preste atenção. Ser o guardião da chave não é uma tarefa fácil. Logo virão atrás de você seres das trevas, querendo essa chave a qualquer custo para libertar o grande mal. Aconteça o que acontecer, não deixe essa chave cair em mãos erradas! Você entendeu bem? — o homem quis ter certeza e Valmont lenta e inconscientemente afirmou com a cabeça, ainda sem entender muito bem. — Não se preocupe. Nós vamos ajudá-lo quando chegar a hora — assegurou o homem, levantando-se e virando-se para ir embora. — Adeus — disse e desapareceu na multidão. 

— Eu, hein? Esse cara é maluco! — murmurou Valmont, e olhou para a chave por um tempo antes de encolher os ombros e guardá-la. 

... 

— E você guarda essa tal chave desde esse dia? — perguntou Jade, que escutara a história com muita atenção. Ela e o resto do grupo estavam sentados, comendo a comida da cantina, enquanto Valmont lhes contava sobre a chave. 

— É, e já faz quase três anos que aqueles ninjas aparecem toda meia-noite e me perseguem — acrescentou ele. 

— Posso ver a chave? — pediu Jade e, depois de um pouco de hesitação, ele resolveu mostrá-la. Tirou-a do bolso e entregou-a para Jade. Ela a observou atentamente; a chave era dourada, e havia alguns diamantes e rubis nela. Jade achou que Valmont deve ter concordado em guardá-la só por causa disso, talvez ele pensasse em vendê-la um dia desses. Fora isso, ela não parecia ter nada de especial. 

— Pronto! Já viu! — disse Valmont rispidamente, tirando a chave da mão dela e guardando-a de novo. 

— Ei! — protestou Jade. 

— V, nós podemos confiar nela! — defendeu-a Sara. 

— Você sabe que não confio em alguém tão fácil! Como eu vou saber que ela não está contra nós? 

— Shun Li, dá licença por um minuto. A gente não vai demorar nada — disse Sara se levantando e arrastando Valmont para o corredor. Jade, Mitchel e Ritchie inclinaram a cabeça para tentar ver os dois. 

— V, o que pensa que está fazendo? Você vai ofender ela! — reclamou Sara. 

— E daí? Isso não é problema meu! 

— Não?! Hoje à noite ela arriscou a vida pra te salvar! — Sara apertou os olhos. — Você nem liga, não é? 

— Claro que não. Você sabe que não ligo pra ninguém. Você, ela e os outros lutaram porque quiseram. Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a ajuda de vocês e... — ele foi interrompido quando Sara lhe deu um tapa bem forte no rosto. O som ecoou por todo o corredor e a cantina, e Jade se retraiu ao ouvir isso. — Ai... Por que fez isso? — perguntou Valmont colocando a mão no lugar onde Sara havia batido, que agora estava um pouco vermelho. 

— Você é que não entende nada! Seu idiota! Eu te odeio! — ela gritou e saiu correndo para fora da escola. Valmont estalou e foi embora pelo lado oposto do corredor. 

"Ai, meu Deus. Eles estão brigando por minha causa... Desse jeito a Julia não vai nascer nunca!", pensou Jade, dando um tapa na testa. 

— Parecem um casal de namorados... — comentou Mitchel tranqüilamente. 

— Daqui a pouco eles fazem as pazes — disse Ritchie, mas Jade não se sentiu melhor. Ela se levantou e quis ir atrás de Sara, mas a alemã já devia estar fora da escola – ela saíra com mais pressa – e Jade não conseguiria alcançá-la. Então, resolveu conversar com Valmont primeiro. 

— Valmont! Valmont, espera! — gritou Jade enquanto ele andava apressadamente pelo corredor. Quando ela o alcançou, ele parou e se virou para ela. — Me desculpe. Por minha causa você e a Sara acabaram brigando... — disse, ofegante. 

— Eu não... — ele começou mas Jade logo o interrompeu. 

— Escuta, eu não posso entrar em detalhes, mas você é muito importante pra mim agora! — disse ela e Valmont arregalou um pouco os olhos. — E eu preciso daquela chave! Agora! — ela exigiu e Valmont franziu a testa. 

— Não. 

— Por favor! — ela pediu e ele se virou para ir embora. 

— Não. 

— Mas... 

— Não. 

— Eu... 

— Não! 

Valmont foi embora, deixando Jade sozinha no corredor. Ela apertou os punhos com raiva, mas então uma idéia pareceu ter vindo-lhe à cabeça e ela relaxou, sorrindo maliciosamente e apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos. 

— Então.... ele tem que confiar em mim, não é? 

------

Valmont correu para fora da escola e só parou quando já estava na calçada. Olhou mais uma vez para a escola e depois para a chave. 

— O que será que ela quis dizer quando disse que eu era importante pra ela? — perguntou-se e, ao se lembrar do rosto dela, ficou ligeiramente vermelho. Então se lembrou de Sara e do tapa que ela lhe dera e balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. — Mulheres... — murmurou e continuou o seu caminho para casa. 

------

Assim que Jade chegou em casa, contou para Jackie, o Tio e Tohru sobre os misteriosos ninjas e a história que Valmont havia contado-lhe. 

— O que acha, Tio? Tem alguma idéia do que tudo isso significa? — perguntou Jackie. 

— É, ninguém me falou nada sobre ninjas — acrescentou Jade com um pouco de irritação na voz e o Tio balançou a cabeça. 

— Não sei nada sobre esses ninjas. Nunca vi a Apocalypsium controlar nada assim. 

— Talvez se trate de um feiticeiro... — sugeriu Tohru em voz baixa. 

— Quem sabe? Aquela mulher pode ser uma bruxa! — disse Jade um tanto animada, como se estivesse falando sobre um filme de terror. 

— E o homem que tinha a chave? — lembrou Jackie e o Tio lhe golpeou na cabeça. 

— O homem que tinha a chave não é importante! A chave é importante! — gritou. 

— Mas o Valmont não vai deixar ninguém nem tocar na chave... — disse Tohru. 

— Não se preocupa, Tohru. Se ele tem que confiar em mim pra me dar aquela chave, então eu vou ter que fazer ele confiar em mim de qualquer jeito — disse Jade, confiante. 

— E como você vai fazer isso? — quis saber ele. 

— Simples, vou ser amiga dele. Isso deve ser o suficiente. Talvez eu até consiga pegar a chave na casa dele, durante uma visita — respondeu ela. 

— Mas, Jade, isso é roubo! — disse Jackie, aparentemente chocado. 

— Tch! Você prefere que o mundo todo seja destruído? — apelou ela e Jackie não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. 

— Tudo bem... Faça o que for preciso... — concordou ele relutantemente, encolhendo os ombros. 

— Ah, Jackie! Eu também achei esta carta na gaveta do diretor. Dá só uma olhada — disse ela pegando a carta do bolso e entregando-a para o tio. Jackie abriu a carta e a leu. 

_Prezado Diretor,_

_Agradesso muito pela bolsa de estudos e a oportunidade de estudar na Inglaterra, mas minha familia teve alguns problemas e infelismente presciso permanescer aqui até resolvermos esse pequeno imprevisto. Creio que logo xegará a hora certa, já que tenho assuntos pendentes na Inglaterra. De qualquer forma, espero que quando eu puder ir para a sua escola, a bolsa ainda esteja válida._

_Abrassos, Leng Shun Li. _

_P.S.: Me desculpe pelos erros de gramática. Eu ainda estou tentando aprender o seu idioma..._

— Então, a Shun Li desistiu temporariamente da bolsa? Que bom, isso nos dá mais tempo... — concluiu Jackie ao terminar de ler a carta. 

— É, e eu vou poder continuar bancando a Shun Li tranqüilamente. Que bom que eu peguei essa carta antes que o diretor lesse! 

------

Jade estava caminhando pelo corredor que levava para a cantina. Estava curiosa porque Sara passara o dia todo nas aulas de física, como se quisesse apenas ter aula com Mitchel. Jade encontrou Ritchie vindo na direção dela e os dois pararam. 

— Oi, Rit. O que houve com a Sara? — perguntou a chinesa e o loiro encolheu os ombros. 

— Não sei. Ela está agindo estranho desde hoje de manhã... — respondeu ele. 

— Ai, e foi tudo culpa minha... — murmurou ela, sentindo-se culpada de novo. 

— Ah, não se preocupa, não. 

— Por quê? 

— Você não teve culpa de nada. A Sara é meio geniosa às vezes. 

— Hã... Me diz, você sabe onde tá o Valmont? — perguntou Jade depois de um tempo. 

— Ele tá almoçando... e estudando... Estudar medicina é muito difícil, e o pior é que ele nem gosta disso — disse Ritchie balançando a cabeça. 

— Se ele não gosta, então por que escolheu fazer isso? 

— Ah, é uma longa história... Eu adoraria te contar, mas estou com um pouco de pressa. Melhor você perguntar pra ele mesmo. Tchau — Ritchi acenou para Jade e foi apressadamente para uma das salas de aula. Jade se virou e, ao chegar na cantina, imediatamente viu Valmont. Clareou a garganta e sorriu do jeito mais amigável que pôde, aproximando-se dele devagar. 

— Oi, V! E aí? Me desculpa por ontem à noite — começou, sentando-se em frente a ele. 

— Hã... Tudo bem... — respondeu ele nervosamente e continuou escrevendo algo em seu caderno. Jade se apoiou para frente e viu que ele estava lendo um livro de biologia e fazendo anotações sobre as aulas de medicina. 

— Ah, tá estudando medicina? Legal — comentou para puxar assunto e ele parou de escrever. 

— Você acha mesmo? Eu odeio... 

Jade inclinou a cabeça. 

— O Rit me disse que você foi obrigado a escolher medicina. Por quê? E por quem? — perguntou, curiosa. 

— Foi a minha mãe que me obrigou. Por três motivos. Um, assim eu passo muito tempo estudando e não fico muito tempo em casa ou perto dela. Dois, é uma profissão que dá muito dinheiro. E três, o meu pai morreu de uma doença que poderia ter sido tratada com uma cirurgia. Mas seria uma operação muito difícil e acabou que ninguém conseguiu salvá-lo a tempo. Então a minha mãe quer que eu seja o médico que nunca existiu para salvar o meu pai. Eu sei que isso não faz sentido, é coisa da cabeça dela... não tente entender... — explicou ele, balançando a cabeça negativamente ao último comentário. 

"Nossa, a história dele se parece muito com a da Julia... menos a parte da obrigação de fazer medicina. Será que isso significa alguma coisa ou é só coincidência?", pensou Jade. 

— Puxa, isso deve ser muito difícil pra você — comentou ela. 

— Ah, nem tanto... 

— Deixa que eu te ajudo. Que tal? Nós podemos estudar juntos. 

— Mas... as nossas matérias são totalmente diferentes... 

— Vamos apenas dizer que eu mudei de idéia e agora quero fazer medicina também — Ela piscou um olho e Valmont abaixou a cabeça, um pouco vermelho. 

— Tá, tudo bem... 

**Continua...**


	5. A Visita

**–CAPÍTULO 5–   
_A Visita_**

Na saída da escola, Jade vinha conversando com Valmont. Eles já haviam passado todas as aulas juntos e Jade estava confiante de que, se continuasse nesse ritmo, ela logo ganharia a confiança dele e poderia conseguir a chave. 

— Ei, V, a prova é na segunda-feira. Que tal a gente estudar junto no final de semana? — propôs Jade. 

— Hã...? Eu... tenho que ficar em casa nos fins de semana... — respondeu ele, visivelmente um pouco desconfortável e Jade inclinou a cabeça, curiosa. 

— Por quê? — ela quis saber e Valmont suspirou. 

— A minha mãe não permite que eu saia de casa nos dias em que todo mundo da minha idade gosta de se divertir. Ela me obriga a ficar em casa e estudar feito um condenado... 

— Ah... bom... — murmurou Jade e então se lembrou de algo. — Não tem problema! Eu posso ir na sua casa! — decidiu sorrindo contente e Valmont se retraiu. 

— A-Acho que não é uma boa idéia... 

— Por que não? 

— Porque... — Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de continuar. — Ah... Tá, tudo bem, pode ir — disse e Jade sorriu. 

— É isso aí! Valeu! — exclamou, batendo levemente nas costas dele. — Até amanhã, então, na sua casa. Valmont começou a se afastar, ainda parecendo incerto. 

— A-hã... — ele murmurou e foi embora. Jade sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Era uma ótima idéia ir à casa de Valmont, pois assim ela poderia ter a chance de pegar a chave sem que ninguém percebesse antes que fosse tarde demais. Jade olhou para o lado direito e viu Sara olhando para ela, sorrindo cinicamente. 

— O que foi? — perguntou Jade. 

— Você e o V andam passando muito tempo juntos... Estou começando a desconfiar... — a respondeu alemã, divertida, e Jade se lembrou de que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia passar tanto tempo junto com o namorado e futuro marido dela. 

— N-Não é nada disso! Nós somos só amigos! Imagina se eu ia dar em cima do namorado de uma amiga minha! — defendeu-se Jade nervosamente e Sara arregalou os olhos e se aproximou de Jade. 

— Quer dizer que o V tem uma namorada? E quem é? — perguntou ela, ansiosa, e Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Hã... Eu estava falando de você... 

Sara piscou os olhos duas vezes e então riu. 

— Eu e o V namorados?! De onde você tirou uma idéia ridícula dessas? 

— Hã...? Quer dizer que vocês... não estão juntos...? 

— É claro que não! O que te faz pensar isso? 

— É que vocês... estão sempre juntos e tal... — Jade teve vontade de dizer: "Porque vocês se casam no futuro e têm uma filha! Dã!", mas teve que se conter. 

— Nós somos amigos — disse Sara, encolhendo os ombros, e então começou a rir de novo. — E nós não temos quase nada em comum! Ele é muito sério. 

Jade a encarou boquiaberta. Bom, quando Jade conheceu a Mão Negra Valmont ainda era solteiro. Talvez eles tenham se reencontrado depois de muito tempo e só então tenham se apaixonado. 

— Ahaha... Me enganei... — disse Jade sorrindo nervosamente. 

— Isso mesmo, ele está livre — comentou Sara, piscando o olho para Jade, que desviou o olhar e clareou a garganta. 

— Hã... E então, o que você fez o dia todo? — perguntou para mudar de assunto. 

— Ah, nada de especial. O de sempre, estudando... — respondeu a alemã pouco entusiasmada, mas então se animou de repente. — Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado, e eu vou poder ir ao show dos Steel Vampires! — gritou ela quase histérica e seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. 

— Puxa... legal — disse Jade um pouco incerta e Sara a olhou de modo estranho. 

— A propósito, sobre o que vocês dois estavam conversando agora há pouco? — perguntou. 

— Nada de mais... 

— Vamos, me diz! Eu conheço o V, e pela cara dele vocês deviam estar falando sobre algo... hehe... muito especial! — insinuou Sara sorrindo largamente. 

— Não, a gente só tava,,, combinando um lugar pra estudar durante o final de semana. 

— Estudar? Nossa, vocês não sabem mesmo curtir a vida... 

— Mas acontece que quem faz medicina tem que estudar muito. Além disso, o Valmont não pode sair de casa nos fins de semana. 

— É, eu sei. É muito legal da sua parte querer ficar com ele. E então, onde vocês combinaram? 

— Na... na... — Jade gaguejou envergonhada e Sara a encarou. 

— Onde? 

— Na... na casa... na casa dele... — murmurou Jade, ficando vermelha, e Sara arregalou os olhos. 

— Na casa dele?! 

Jade afirmou com a cabeça e Sara colocou as mãos em seus ombros. 

— Sabe, uma pessoa que mal o conhece ser convidada a ir na casa dele é realmente alguém muito especial. Mas lembre-se que você tem que ser forte! Você tem que ser firme! Você tem que ser corajosa! — disse a alemã seriamente e Jade a encarou, confusa. 

— Por quê? O que tem lá? 

— A mãe dele! 

— E o quê que tem a mãe dele? 

— É uma pessoa muito fria e às vezes bastante sinistra! — Elas continuaram andando e Sara envolveu os ombros de Jade com o braço. — Não se preocupe com ela durante o dia, mas aconteça o que acontecer, _nunca_ diga essas as palavras "sangue", "cemitério" e "doente". 

— O que acontece se eu disser uma dessas palavras? — perguntou Jade, assustada. 

— Exatamente! A gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer. Aquela mulher é muito perturbada, Shun Li! 

Jade engoliu em seco. 

— Você acha que ela é... perigosa? 

— Perigosa? Não, acho que não. Mas ela é totalmente imprevisível quando ouve as três palavras. Se tranca no quarto por dias e coisas estranhas começam a acontecer. 

— Ah, sei... — Jade afirmou com a cabeça devagar e Sara cruzou os braços, pensativa. 

— Ah, mais uma coisa. Ela vai perguntar se você gosta de gatos; diga que sim. E depois vai te oferecer uma limonada; recuse. E lembre-se, aconteça o que acontecer, não a olhe direto nos olhos por mais de cinco minutos. 

Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Por que tudo isso? 

— Apenas faça isso e a sua visita à casa dele será bem mais agradável. Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Te vejo depois, e boa sorte! — despediu-se a alemã, acenando e se afastando dela. — Ah, e não chegue perto do quarto dela! — gritou ela antes de ir embora. Jade suspirou. 

— Que mulher esquisita essa mãe do Valmont... 

------

— Oi, Jackie! Oi, Tio! Oi, Tohru! — saudou Jade rapidamente assim que chegou no apartamento de Shun Li. 

— Oi, Jade — todos responderam. 

— E aí, você teve alguma sorte hoje? — quis saber Jackie. 

— Sim, eu vou na casa dele no fim de semana. É a oportunidade perfeita pra pegar a chave! — anunciou ela contente e os três sorriram satisfeitos. 

— Muito bem, Jade! — parabenizou Jackie. 

— E vocês, o que fizeram o dia todo? — perguntou a garota. 

— Pesquiiiiiiiisa! — o Tio quase que gritou. 

— Ah, mas é claro. Por que eu perguntei? — murmurou Jade sarcasticamente. 

— E com a ajuda do Tohru, o Tio descobriu que os ninjas que parecem Shadowkhans que você falou foram criados e controlados por um antigo feiticeiro do chi-negro há muito tempo atrás. Quando o feiticeiro foi derrotado, antes de morrer ele lacrou parte de seus poderes em um anel. Aqueles que o derrotaram viram que, se destruíssem o anel os poderes dele, poderiam ser libertados, então resolveram escondê-lo — explicou o Tio. 

— Mas parece que a mulher que libertou a Apocalypsium conseguiu achá-lo mesmo assim — acrescentou Tohru. 

— Onde eles tinham escondido esse anel? — perguntou Jackie só de curiosidade. 

— Na Índia — respondeu Tohru. 

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: enquanto eu tento pegar a chave, vocês tentam encontrar a mulher que libertou a Apocalypsium — propôs Jade. 

— Isso vai ser beeem difícil. Provavelmente ela está usando um poderoso feitiço para se camuflar — disse o Tio, pensativo, e então balançou a cabeça. — O Tio vai ter que pesquisar. 

Jade e Jackie suspiraram. 

— Jade, os ninjas atacam _toda_ noite? — perguntou Jackie. 

— Bom, a Sara e os outros disseram que sim. 

— Mesmo na casa dele? O Valmont tem que lutar contra eles toda noite? 

— É, acho que sim — Jade encolheu os ombros. — Eu poderia ficar por lá até eles aparecerem. Assim, eu posso descobrir alguma coisa sobre eles. Talvez tenham um ponto fraco. 

O Tio bufou. 

— O Tio pode descobrir o ponto fraco dos ninjas com pesquisa! Você não precisa ficar na casa dele até tão tarde da noite — disse, cruzando os braços. — Até porque isso não seria decente — resmungou. 

— Não seria decente? Alô! Tio, eu só ia ficar por ali esperando pelos ninjas, não dormir com o Valmont! 

— Jackieee! Diga alguma coisa! — exigiu o Tio e Jackie esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça. 

— Erh... Bom... Acho que a Jade pode ir. Afinal... é por uma boa causa, não é? 

— Isso, Jackie! — disse Jade sorrindo. 

— Aiyah! Tudo bem! Pode ir! Mas espero que você não me volte aqui dizendo que gosta dele! 

— Tch! Não parece o Tio que me deixou ficar com um demônio... — comentou Jade amargamente. 

— E quem disse que eu deixei? — retrucou o velho e saiu do apartamento. 

— Contamos com você, Jade. Boa sorte — disse Tohru e Jade concordou com a cabeça, confiante. Jackie suspirou; ele chegara ao ponto de deixar que sua sobrinha dormisse na casa de um criminoso! Ele mesmo estava se sentindo bastante inútil. Entretanto, a única coisa que poderia tentar fazer, por enquanto, era ajudar a pesquisar. 

------

No dia seguinte, às três da tarde, Jade estava andando lentamente pela calçada enquanto lia e relia um pedaço de papel que tinha o endereço de Valmont. Ele morava um tanto longe e ela teve alguns problemas para encontrar o lugar certo, mas então finalmente chegou em frente a uma mansão com um grande portão de grades na frente. O portão estava aberto e Jade hesitou um pouco antes de entrar. Quando chegou à porta, viu que esta também estava entreaberta. Entrou cuidadosamente e olhou ao redor. 

— Com licença... Tem alguém aqui? — perguntou em voz alta e não houve resposta. Ela então entrou na casa e observou o lugar com cuidado. Era uma casa bem luxuosa, embora tivesse uma atmosfera, de certa forma, meio pesada. Era estranho Jade se sentir assim, pois a casa era bem iluminada e não havia nenhum objeto estranho ao seu redor. Ela então gritou de surpresa quando, de repente, sentiu algo tocando em suas pernas. Ao se recuperar do susto, olhou para baixo e viu um gato branco. Uma gata, na verdade. — Ohh, que bonitinha! Não me assuste desse jeito, gatinha — disse ela, abaixando-se e acariciando a gata, que retribuiu esfregando-se mais nas pernas de Jade. — Onde estão os seus donos, hein? 

— Estou aqui — respondeu uma voz extremamente fria atrás dela e Jade sentiu calafrios ao ouvi-la. Virou-se para a voz e viu que ela pertencia a uma mulher loira de olhos azuis. O cabelo dela estava preso em um coque muito elegante; ela estava com um batom bem vermelho; usava um longo vestido roxo e sapatos de salto alto. Essa mulher tinha o olhar mais frio do que gelo, e só de encará-la Jade sentiu um frio na espinha. 

— Ah... B-Boa tarde... — cumprimentou Jade e a mulher retribuiu curvando a cabeça levemente. 

— Você deve ser a Shun Li — confirmou ela e a chinesa afirmou com a cabeça, obrigando-se a sorrir educadamente. 

— S-Sim, sou eu mesma... 

— É um prazer conhecê-la. Por favor, fique à vontade. 

— O-Obrigada... 

A gata branca saiu de perto de Jade e se aproximou da mulher, e então Jade viu que havia um outro gato na sala; este era preto, e macho. Os gatos subiram em cima de um sofá com o encosto alto e a mulher os acariciou. 

— O meu nome é Catherine Valmont. E estes são os nossos gatos, Yin e Yang — apresentou a mulher loira e olhou Jade direto nos olhos. — Você gosta de gatos? — perguntou serenamente e Jade se lembrou do que Sara havia falado-lhe. 

— Ah, sim. Eu... adoro gatos — respondeu, embora isso fosse mesmo verdade. — Então, o Valmont leva o sobrenome só da mãe dele mesmo... Mas por que não o do pai? — perguntou curiosa e a mulher olhou seriamente para a gata, ainda acariciando-a. 

— Porque se ele não está mais aqui, não é importante. Certo? Não é verdade, meu amor? — perguntou ela à gata e Jade achou que era melhor não continuar neste assunto. 

**Continua...**


	6. Catherine

**–CAPÍTULO 6–   
_Catherine_**

Jade olhou para baixo quando o gato preto se aproximou dela e se abaixou para acariciá-lo. 

— Que gracinha! — disse, sorrindo, e então percebeu que havia algo escrito no pescoço do gato. Tentou tirar os pêlos do animal de cima disso e pôde ver que era algum tipo de ideograma chinês, mas antes que ela pudesse vê-lo com clareza o suficiente para saber o seu significado, o gato se eriçou e a arranhou na mão. Jade gritou mais de susto do que de dor e soltou o gato, que saiu correndo para fora da sala. — Eu, hein? Que gato maluco! 

— Ele não te machucou, não é? — perguntou Catherine mantendo seu rosto inexpressivo e Jade se virou para ela. 

— Não, só saiu um pouquinho de sangue, nada de mais — respondeu a garota e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, retraindo-se quando a expressão da mulher imediatamente se tornou mais sombria e perturbada. 

— Sangue...? — repetiu ela enquanto apertava a gata em seu colo como se estivesse tentando lutar mentalmente contra algo. Jade recuou um passo, começando a se assustar com a atitude da mulher e se lembrando do que Sara havia avisado-lhe antes. 

"Droga! Eu não devia ter dito a palavra sangue!" 

Felizmente, a gata conseguiu escapar do aperto de Catherine. Assim que chegou ao chão, saiu correndo para fora da sala, passando por debaixo das pernas de Valmont, que acabara de chegar. Ele observou a gata fugindo e olhou irritado para a mulher loira. 

— Mãe, se quer matar outro gato, mate o seu — disse ele rispidamente e Catherine se apressou para o corredor de onde ele viera. 

— Acabei de lembrar que eu preciso de sangue... — disse ela em voz baixa e ele cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, balançando a cabeça negativamente. 

— V, me desculpa, mas a sua mãe é tão estranha! — comentou Jade, apoiando-se em um dos sofás. 

— Hã... É. Deixa ela pra lá. A gente não ia estudar agora? — lembrou ele, visivelmente querendo mudar de assunto, e Jade se lembrou do que ela viera fazer aqui. 

— Pode apostar, V. 

------

Jade fitou o caderno quase em branco dela enquanto batia na mesa com o lápis ansiosamente. Ela não podia estar perdendo tempo aqui estudando, ela deveria estar procurando pela chave que libertou Apocalypsium! 

Ela ergueu o olhar discretamente e viu Valmont escrevendo freneticamente alguns cálculos e anotações. Ele também parecia nervoso com algo e Jade imaginou que ele devia estar assim por causa da mãe esquisita dele ou porque ele odiava medicina. De qualquer forma, Jade não tinha tempo para isso agora, ela tinha que arranjar um jeito de revistar a casa para encontrar a chave sem que ninguém percebesse. 

Bem, aparentemente só havia duas pessoas morando nesta casa, e qualquer empregado que eles tivessem provavelmente estava de folga nos fins de semana. Catherine não tinha motivos para ficar vagando pela casa, não importava o quanto ela fosse estranha, e Valmont estava muito ocupado estudando, não ia sair do quarto. Então ela tinha uma boa oportunidade agora. 

— V — chamou ela de repente e ele se retraiu, acidentalmente pressionando o lápis demais contra o caderno e quebrando a ponta frágil. Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha mas ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

— Sim? 

Jade ainda o encarou por alguns segundos, mas então balançou a cabeça e se concentrou no que era importante. 

— Hã... Onde fica o banheiro? — perguntou ela inocentemente e ele apontou para a porta com o lápis. 

— F-Fica na... segunda porta à esquerda... d-do corredor de baixo... — respondeu ele, gaguejando. 

— Você tá bem? — perguntou ela, estranhando, e ele desviou o olhar. 

— T-Tô... Por que pergunta isso? 

Jade balançou a cabeça e ergueu a mão. 

— Nada, deixa pra lá. Eu já volto — disse, saindo do quarto. 

------

Em vez de ir ao banheiro, Jade se apressou para um corredor do andar de cima. Abriu a primeira porta e não viu muita coisa importante lá dentro. Havia uma escrivaninha e Jade revistou algumas gavetas. Nada além de documentos. Tentou deixar tudo do jeito que estava e correu para o próximo quarto. 

Este tinha alguns armários com vários instrumentos musicais, como violino e flauta, guardados. Foi para um outro quarto e, desta vez, viu uns móveis velhos e um baú. Duvidou que Valmont guardasse a chave nesse baú, mas não custava tentar. De qualquer forma, não adiantou nada; a chave também não estava neste quarto e ela voltou para o corredor. 

Apoiou-se contra a parede e respirou fundo. A mansão era enorme; se continuasse assim, ela nunca encontraria a chave. Jade então notou uma porta entreaberta do outro lado do corredor e correu para esse quarto. Olhou cuidadosamente dentro dele e sorriu triunfante quando estava óbvio que encontrara o quarto de Valmont. Com certeza a chave estava aqui. 

Abriu a porta e entrou no quarto alegremente. Começou por uma cômoda e revistou todas as gavetas; depois tentou no armário e até debaixo da cama dele. Suspirou frustrada e, quando se levantou, seu olhar deu direto em uma pequena caixa marrom com uma fechadura dourada em cima de uma mesa, quase toda escondida atrás de livros e cadernos. Ela então sorriu; essa caixa parecia o lugar mais óbvio de se guardar aquela chave. 

Porém, quando Jade se aproximou para pegar a caixa, sentiu calafrios e gelou imediatamente. Ela sentia uma sensação estranha, como se alguém a estivesse observando. E o pior: ela podia sentir o sorriso maligno desse alguém. Olhou à sua volta, alarmada, mas não viu nada de estranho. Depois de um silêncio sepulcral no quarto, teve a impressão de ouvir algo que parecia um chiado; e estava vindo de algum lugar do corredor. 

Jade não pôde deixar de sair do quarto, morrendo de curiosidade. Ela foi atraída até um quarto um pouco mais ao fim do corredor, que estava relativamente longe demais para que Jade pudesse ter ouvido um chiado, mas ela tinha certeza de que vinha de lá. Aliás, ela ainda se perguntava por que o chiado estava sempre no mesmo tom, embora ela pudesse jurar que estava se aproximado de sua origem. A esta altura, o corredor estava quase sem luz, salvo a luz da última janela que estava a uma distância considerável. 

A chinesa não teve que caminhar até o fim do corredor, pois sentiu que devia parar em frente a um quarto. A porta estava encostada e não aparentava nada de anormal, mas Jade sabia que algo estava acontecendo dentro desse quarto. E ela já tinha chegado longe demais, não iria embora antes de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. 

Ela abriu a porta o mais cuidadosamente possível e arregalou os olhos ao ver o que havia lá dentro. A mãe de Valmont estava ajoelhada em um tipo de tapete circular azul com algumas pedras ao redor. Em frente a ela, havia uma mesa retangular com duas velas acesas e um copo vazio no centro. A mulher estava segurando uma adaga e sussurrando algumas palavras. 

Como se isso já não fosse intrigante o bastante para Jade, Catherine cortou o pulso direito com a adaga e observou calmamente o seu sangue jorrar. Ela então pegou o copo e o colocou debaixo de seu pulso para que o sangue caísse nele. 

Jade voltou ao corredor e colocou a mão na cabeça. Ela não fazia idéia do que essa mulher estava fazendo, mas não parecia nada bom. Julia nunca dissera que a sua avó gostava de fazer rituais malucos ou fazia parte de algum culto. 

Ela então pensou que não podia ficar aqui. Estava certa de que Catherine estava fazendo isso porque Jade dissera a palavra "sangue", e quem sabia o que ela seria capaz de fazer a seguir? 

O chiado ficou mais forte e Jade instintivamente saiu correndo de volta para o andar de baixo. Quando estava perto do quarto onde Valmont estava estudando, ouviu uma voz fria atrás dela. 

— Shun Li. 

Jade virou-se, totalmente pálida, e viu o que mais temia mas que era inevitável; Catherine a fitava sombriamente. Tentou dizer algo, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi forçar um fraco sorriso. Catherine estava segurando um copo com um líquido vermelho; o sangue dela! Jade engoliu em seco e pensou no que deveria fazer. Ela deveria correr? Ou lutar? Ou apenas agir normalmente e fingir que não aconteceu nada até que estivesse sã e salva no apartamento com seus tios? 

— Você parece pálida. Que tal um pouco disto? — Catherine ofereceu o copo e Jade pôde ver o líquido borbulhando. O chiado tomou conta de todo o corredor e estava tornando-se algo insuportável. A garota cobriu os ouvidos para tentar não ouvi-lo, mas não adiantou nem um pouco. Ele se tornou mais forte e Jade recuou alguns passos. — O que foi? — perguntou a mulher, aproximando-se de Jade, que recuou mais até a escada. 

— Fique longe de mim! — ela quase que gritou e, quando se virou para descer as escadas, deparou-se com um quadro antigo que tinha o retrato de algum general francês. Mas o que a assustou foi ver que, quando ela o observava bem atentamente, podia ver algo que parecia um rosto ocupando todo o quadro. Então ela soube; o chiado estava vindo desse rosto! Jade tremeu olhando para o quadro, sem poder se mexer. Sentiu uma mão fria tocando-a no ombro e ouviu a mulher chamando-a de novo. Jade gritou, empurrou a mulher e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde pelas escadas. 

------

Jade correu sem nem olhar para trás e só parou quando viu Valmont no hall da mansão. 

— Shun Li, onde você estava? Você estava demorando e eu te procurei por toda parte... 

— V, eu tenho... eu tenho que ir embora agora! — disse ela desesperadamente e Valmont ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

— O quê? Mas tão cedo? 

— É, é muito importante! 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece bem nervosa. 

— Não está ouvindo esse chiado? 

Valmont ficou em silêncio e olhou ao redor. 

— Não estou ouvindo nada. 

— Impossível! 

— O que é impossível? — perguntou Catherine aparecendo atrás dela e Jade gritou, escondendo-se atrás de Valmont. 

"Como ela chegou aqui tão rápido?", perguntou-se Jade. A mulher só teria chegado tão rápido no hall se tivesse corrido, mas ela não parecia cansada. 

— O que foi, Shun Li? — quis saber Valmont. 

— E-Ela! Ela estava fazendo um ritual! Eu vi! — acusou Jade finalmente e Valmont ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Ritual? — repetiu ele e a chinesa afirmou com a cabeça, então apontou para a mãe dele. 

— Eu vi tudo! Ela cortou o pulso direito e ainda me ofereceu o sangue dela, que está naquele copo! 

— É verdade, mãe? — perguntou ele incrédulo a Catherine. 

— Acho que a sua amiga anda lendo muitas histórias de terror — respondeu a mulher, mostrando o pulso sem nenhum arranhão. — Como pode ver, o meu pulso está inteirinho. 

Jade arregalou os olhos. 

— Impossível! Eu vi quando ela cortou o pulso! 

— Shun Li, minha mãe faz coisas estranhas, mas nunca automutilação — sussurrou ele para a garota, que recuou até chegar na porta e abri-la. 

— Não, eu não acredito! — murmurou ela antes de sair e ir embora. Os dois fitaram a porta confusos e então se entreolharam. 

— Esses chineses são estranhos — comentou Catherine e seu filho afirmou lentamente com a cabeça. — Quer um pouco de suco? 

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. 

— É a sua velha receita? 

— É. 

— Então, não, obrigado — Ele cruzou os braços e ela começou a beber. Então os dois seguiram juntos para o mesmo corredor. — Onde você esteve até agora? 

— Aqui embaixo, na cozinha. 

------

Jackie, Tio e Tohru olharam para a porta que foi repentinamente aberta e viram Jade, muito pálida e ofegante. 

— Jade...?! Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Jackie preocupado e a sua sobrinha afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Vocês não vão acreditar! 

------

Depois que Jade contou sobre o que acontecera na mansão de Valmont, o Tio preparou um sensor de magia. Ele fez isso usando um pequeno caldeirão e alguns simples ingredientes-chi, criando um líquido verde e brilhante. Recitou algumas palavras mágicas e mergulhou o baiacu no líquido. 

— Jackie, você pegou o mapa? — perguntou, virando-se para o sobrinho, que colocou um mapa-múndi em cima da mesa de jantar. 

— Tá aqui, Tio- Ai! — gritou Jackie quando o Tio o acertou na cabeça. 

— Você não acha que um mapa só da Grã-Bretanha teria um resultado muito mais preciso? — questionou o velho, irritado, e Jackie esfregou a cabeça onde levara o golpe. 

— Tudo bem, Tio... Eu também trouxe isso — disse ele caminhando até uma pequena cômoda com alguns papéis em cima. 

— Mas sensei, se a energia na mansão era tão forte que até a Jade pôde senti-la, por que o senhor também não a sente? — indagou Tohru e o seu mestre ficou pensativo. 

— Talvez a gente precise se aproximar da mansão... 

— Aqui está o mapa, Tio — anunciou Jackie, esticando um mapa da Grã-Bretanha em cima do mapa-múndi. 

O Tio afirmou com a cabeça e tirou o baiacu do caldeirão. O líquido nele começou a evaporar e logo ele estava seco e com um fraco brilho verde. 

— Agora fiquem em silêncio. Preciso de concentração — O Tio fechou os olhos e ergueu o peixe acima do mapa. 

Jade suspirou e se apoiou na janela fechada. Começara a chover e não parecia que ia parar tão cedo. O que era ruim, pois ela queria levá-los à casa de Valmont e mostrar que ela tinha razão, mas o Tio nunca quereria sair do apartamento com essa chuva toda. 

— O que foi, Tio? — perguntou Jackie de repente e a garota se virou para eles de novo. Ela viu que o peixe estava apagado, completamente imóvel, e o Tio suspirou e balançou a cabeça. 

— Não há nenhum traço de chi-negro em toda a Inglaterra — declarou ele. 

— Tem certeza, Tio?! — confirmou Jackie e o velho concordou. 

— Absoluta. 

— Não, não é possível! — protestou Jade, apertando os punhos, e se aproximou do Tio. — Vocês têm que acreditar em mim! Vamos lá na casa do Valmont e eu mostro pra vocês! 

— Agora não — respondeu o Tio calmamente, erguendo a mão. — Eu duvido que tenha algo de anormal lá, mas, de qualquer forma, é melhor esperar a chuva passar — Ele começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto, mas, antes de sair da sala, parou e virou a cabeça para ela. — Mas eu vou avisando que nós só vamos perder tempo com isso — disse antes de continuar o seu caminho. 

— Jade, talvez a luta contra a Apocalypsium e a morte de todos tenham sido demais pra você. É melhor descansar um pouco — aconselhou Jackie colocando a mão no ombro dela. Ele então olhou para o relógio na parede da sala. — Já está quase na hora. Eu vou sair, mas já volto. 

— Aonde você vai, Jackie? — quis saber Tohru. 

— Eu vou procurar por aquela mulher. Não vou demorar — respondeu Jackie antes de sair do apartamento. Tohru se aproximou de Jade, olhando-a com compaixão, e a garota ergueu o olhar para ele. 

— T, você acredita em mim, não é? 

O japonês suspirou e por algum tempo considerou o que responder, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça. 

— Hã... Jade... o sensor do Tio nunca falha. Talvez você esteja impressionada por causa de tudo o que aconteceu. 

— Tch! Ótimo! Agora eu sou maluca! — disse ela irritada e saindo da sala. 

— Jade... 

------

Jade trancou a porta de seu quarto e subiu em cima da cama. Apoiou-se na janela e fitou a cidade de Londres. Ela podia sentir uma forte sensação estranha, como se essa energia a estivesse vigiando. Como era possível que só ela percebesse isso? E ela ainda não conseguia entender como o pulso direito de Catherine voltara ao normal em tão pouco tempo. Talvez Jade estivesse vendo coisas, afinal... 

**Continua...**


	7. Convite ao Baile

**–CAPÍTULO 7–   
_Convite ao Baile_**

_Jade estava em uma praia, observando o horizonte. O céu estava azul, sem uma nuvem; o sol brilhava intensamente acima dela e o vento batia suavemente em seu rosto. Jade respirou fundo, sorrindo tranqüilamente. Ela não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez em que se sentira tão feliz e despreocupada. _

Uma sombra passou rapidamente por cima dela e Jade olhou para cima. Antes mesmo que a garota pudesse ver o que era, a figura aterrissou atrás dela. Jade se virou e ficou surpresa ao ver Hsi Wu. 

— Hsi... Wu... — murmurou ela, mal acreditando em seus olhos, e o demônio sorriu. 

— O que foi, Jade? Parece que você viu um fantasma — comentou ele, divertido, e ela franziu a testa para se lembrar. Realmente, por que ela estava surpresa? 

Balançou a cabeça e sorriu de novo enquanto caminhava para ele e o abraçou. 

— Eu sinto como se a gente já não se visse há muito tempo. 

Hsi Wu inclinou a cabeça. 

— Mas a gente se viu há duas horas... — comentou ele e Jade viu que o demônio do céu começou a fitar alguma coisa no mar. — O que é aquilo? — perguntou ele e Jade parou de abraçá-lo para se virar e olhar para o mar. Ela apertou os olhos e viu que algo estava boiando e se aproximando da areia. Caminhou lentamente até a parte rasa para ver melhor; inspirou fundo e seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber do que se tratava. 

— Jackie?! — Ela correu até ele e o trouxe para a areia. — Jackie! Jackie, fala comigo! Diga alguma coisa! — gritou ela desesperadamente e só então viu que ele estava coberto de feridas e que o mar ficara todo vermelho. Jade observou bem a água e viu que, na verdade, havia virado sangue. Ergueu o olhar e viu que o céu também estava vermelho, um pouco alaranjado. 

Jade se levantou e recuou alguns passos, implorando mentalmente que Hsi Wu a protegesse. Então se virou e viu que o demônio do céu estava de costas para ela, apertando os punhos enquanto encarava uma pessoa que estava a poucos metros de distância deles. 

Era uma jovem mulher, talvez não tivesse nem vinte anos. Tinha cabelo loiro na altura da cintura e estava usando um longo vestido preto. O que mais impressionava era que ela tinha olhos vermelhos flamejantes. Apesar disso, Jade de alguma forma tinha certeza de que ela não era um demônio nem estava possuída por um. 

— Você é... aquela mulher... — murmurou Jade, apreensiva, e a mulher voltou o seu olhar para ela como se a tivesse ouvido, o que fez Jade se retrair. 

— Você vai pagar pelo que fez, Shun Li — disse a mulher com uma voz parecida com a dos demônios, sorrindo friamente, e apontou para a garota, que ficou ainda mais surpresa e pálida ao ouvir o nome "Shun Li". Por que essa mulher a conhecia por esse nome? 

Ela não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois a mulher atirou um tipo de raio de energia em sua direção. Jade gritou e tentou escapar, mas já sabia que não ia conseguir. Porém, Hsi Wu pulou em cima dela para empurrá-la e salvá-la da energia. 

Os dois caíram no chão e Jade empurrou o demônio para tirá-lo de cima dela. Sangue começou a jorrar e a cobrir o chão; ele fora atingido no coração e Jade duvidou que ele ainda estivesse vivo, e teve que se perguntar como a energia não a havia atingido também. 

— Não... Hsi... — murmurou ela sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e viu uma sombra se aproximar. Antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em fazer qualquer coisa, a mulher a agarrou pela gola da roupa e a suspendeu no ar. Então levou a sua mão livre até o pescoço de Jade e começou a estrangulá-la. Logo a outra mão também a estava sufocando e não importava o quanto Jade tentasse se livrar, a outra era muito mais forte. 

Sua vista começou a escurecer e ela sentia que estava perdendo os sentidos. Então, houve um brilho com o reflexo da luz de algo que apareceu atrás dela. 

— Você! — chiou a misteriosa mulher com raiva. Jade não viu quem acabara de chegar, mas o reflexo de uma luz branco-azulada vinha de um colar que a mulher estava usando. 

Um pequeno colar dourado com uma esmeralda. Foi a única coisa que Jade viu antes de ser puxada para trás e se afastar da mulher. Ela pensou que se sentiria melhor e que finalmente poderia voltar a respirar, mas nada mudou. A dor ainda percorria todo o seu corpo e ela não tinha forças nem para se manter acordada. Sua vista se foi completamente e então ela ouviu a voz de alguém. 

— Shun Li, agüente firme! 

Sentiu como se algo tivesse literalmente perfurado o seu coração e finalmente gritou de dor e agonia. 

... 

Jade se ergueu da cama para se sentar e abriu os olhos. O seu coração estava batendo muito forte e a sua respiração era difícil. Estava chovendo muito e ela sentiu calafrios ao olhar pela janela. O relógio indicava que já era de manhã, embora o céu ainda estivesse bem escuro. 

— Jade, aconteceu alguma coisa? — foi ouvida a voz preocupada de Jackie e Jade olhou para a porta. O Tio e Tohru estavam atrás dele, igualmente preocupados. 

— N-Não, tá... tá tudo bem... — respondeu ela. — ... Eu acho... — murmurou para si mesma. 

— Tem certeza? 

— Tenho, eu só... tive um pesadelo. 

Os três homens se entreolharam e o Tio murmurou alguma coisa para Jackie, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para Jade. Ele e Tohru se afastaram do quarto e Jackie se sentou ao lado de sua sobrinha, na cama. 

— Quer conversar sobre isso? 

Jade abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. 

— Eu vi você e o Hsi Wu no meu sonho — contou ela, pensativa, e Jackie envolveu os ombros da garota com um braço. 

— Entendo. Eu sei exatamente como se sente... 

— Eu também vi aquela mulher que a gente tava procurando — completou a garota e Jackie a olhou, confuso. 

— Aquela que libertou a Apocalypsium? 

Jade afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Eu já sei como ela é. É uma mulher bem jovem. Mais jovem do que parecia quando vimos ela no oráculo. 

— Jade... você não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas baseadas apenas em um sonho. 

— Mas Jackie... — Jade então percebeu que ele nunca a entenderia e que caberia a ela a tarefa de encontrar aquela mulher. Suspirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar, irritada. 

— Ontem eu procurei por ela — disse Jackie de repente. 

— Eu sei... — respondeu Jade e se virou esperançosamente para ele. — ... E então? Descobriu alguma coisa? O arqueólogo suspirou frustrado. 

— Sim, descobri que encontrá-la vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei. Mulheres loiras de olhos azuis não são raras na Inglaterra. 

Jade girou os olhos e então se lembrou de algo. 

— Será que ela é mesmo assim? Será que ela não está se disfarçando? 

— Bom... — Jackie pareceu considerar isso. — ... Talvez. E se isso for verdade, vai ser ainda mais difícil. 

Jade se levantou rapidamente, determinada. 

— Não importa! Nós vamos encontrá-la de qualquer jeito! Se ela é muito jovem, talvez esteja na escola, ou em alguma universidade. São bons lugares para começarmos! 

— Eu acho... 

— Ah, olha a hora! Eu tenho que ir pra escola! — disse Jade apressadamente ao olhar para o relógio, ignorando o tio. 

— Bom... acho que não custa nada tentar procurar nas escolas. 

------

Jade corria pela calçada xingando a saia que estava usando e a chuva que não parava de cair. Ela não estava acostumada a usar saias e não conseguia parar de pensar que, a qualquer momento, um vento um pouco mais forte a levantaria, colocando-a em uma situação um tanto embaraçosa. E a chuva realmente não estava ajudando, Jade temeu que acabasse escorregando em uma poça e caísse. Mas ela não tinha tempo para andar calmamente, senão se atrasaria. 

A única coisa boa era que a sua pasta estava bem leve, como se estivesse vazia. Isso facilitava bastante as coisas. 

— Espera um pouco... — disse para si mesma. — ... Por que a pasta está tão leve _só_ hoje? 

Parou de repente e abriu a pasta; estava totalmente vazia, sem uma folha ou lápis. Jade gritou desesperadamente, sem ligar para os olhares estranhos que estava conseguindo das pessoas ao seu redor. 

— Meu material! Onde está? Onde está? — Ela ficou pálida. — Meu dever de casa... Minha dissertação... Meu trabalho escolar de biologia... — gaguejou ao se lembrar de todo o seu trabalho perdido. Suspirou pesadamente e abaixou a cabeça. — Eu tô tão ferrada... 

------

— Está atrasada, senhorita Leng — disse rispidamente o professor de meia-idade. Jade teve vontade de responder algo da qual ele certamente não ia gostar, mas logo afastou esse pensamento. 

— Desculpe, o ônibus atrasou — falou ela ofegante e o homem a olhou de alto a baixo. Embora ela tivesse usado um guarda-chuva em todo o percurso, estava quase toda encharcada por causa da chuva. Ele bufou em desprezo à óbvia mentira e apontou para uma carteira vazia no fundo da sala. 

— Vou deixar passar desta vez, mas espero que isso nunca mais se repita. Pode se sentar ali — ele disse e ela caminhou desanimada para o seu lugar. — E eu também espero que todos vocês tenham feito os seus trabalhos de biologia — continuou ele. 

— Ai... Eu já era... — sussurrou Jade, batendo a cabeça contra a mesa, mas então um garoto a cutucou no ombro. Jade se virou para ele e viu que ele estava segurando o material dela. 

— O V pediu pra te entregar — disse, entregando-lhe o material, e só então ela se lembrou de que o esquecera na casa de Valmont, já que saíra correndo de lá sem se preocupar com os seus pertences. Jade olhou para Valmont, que estava algumas carteiras à frente, perto da parede. Ele estava olhando para ela, mas quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele o desviou rapidamente. 

— Senhorita Leng — foi ouvida a voz do professor bem ao seu lado e Jade deu um pulo de susto. — O seu trabalho — exigiu o homem e a chinesa engoliu em seco. Na casa de Valmont, ela até havia escrito um parágrafo, mas isso não seria suficiente. 

"Bom, um parágrafo é melhor que nada...", pensou ela nervosamente enquanto procurava pela página certa. Ela ficou boquiaberta e quase deixou o caderno cair quando viu um enorme texto de quase cinco páginas. 

— Excelente — elogiou o professor depois de dar uma rápida lida no texto. — Não esqueça de passar a limpo — disse-lhe devolvendo o caderno e Jade inconscientemente afirmou com a cabeça. 

------

— Ah, hora do almoço definitivamente é a melhor hora do dia — disse Jade para si mesma enquanto andava pelo corredor. Ela olhou ao redor procurando por Valmont para agradecer-lhe, mas não o viu em lugar algum. 

— Shun Li! — chamou Sara do outro lado do corredor e correu para Jade. Esta sorriu alegremente e ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-la. 

— Oi, e aí? 

— Ahh, as aulas não têm sido as mesmas sem você... Acho que eu vou me mudar pras aulas de medicina também... — respondeu Sara enquanto as duas se dirigiam à cantina e Jade bufou. 

— Não precisa. Acho que eu é que vou voltar. Medicina é muito chato e difícil! 

Sara sorriu sugestivamente. 

— Mas aí você não vai poder ficar com o V. E eu que sempre achei vocês um casal bonitinho... — comentou ela, fazendo Jade franziu a testa. 

— Tch! Não é nada disso que você tá pensando! Eu só... — Ela parou quando achou que talvez fosse perigoso falar sobre isso. Sara olhou curiosa para a amiga, que balançou a cabeça. — Ah, deixa pra lá. Depois eu falo. 

A alemã estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando viu um cartaz na parede do corredor. 

— Olha só, Shun Li! É o baile da escola que vai ter semana que vem! Você vai, né? 

— Ah, sei lá. Se alguém me convidar... — Jade encolheu os ombros. Sara ficou pensativa por um instante e piscou um olho, sorrindo. 

— Então você vai. 

------

— Quem vocês vão convidar pro baile? — Ritchie perguntou enquanto ele, Mitchel e Valmont observavam o cartaz do baile. 

— Convidar? Baile? Tá brincando, né? — respondeu Mitchel e os outros dois se entreolharam. 

— Hã... Não? 

— Eu não vou pra bailes pra namorar, só vou pra dançar e beber até não poder mais. 

Valmont girou os olhos e Ritchie ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Esse é um baile romântico. Só casais podem entrar — explicou Ritchie e Mitchel leu o cartaz. 

— Droga! — murmurou ele esmurrando a parede. 

— Então... com quem você vai? — perguntou Ritchie de novo. 

------

Jade acabou de almoçar e olhou pela janela; o céu ainda estava escuro e chovia torrencialmente. Ela suspirou e se virou para Sara. 

— Será que não vai parar de chover nunca? — comentou ela amargamente e Sara sorriu. 

— Não é à toa que os ingleses estão sempre reclamando do tempo. 

— Estão, é? 

— Os que eu conheço sim, mas o V é o que mais reclama. Talvez porque ele costume ficar em casa quando chove. 

— Eu imagino como deve ser horrível — murmurou Jade, pensando em como deveria ser ficar preso por dias em uma casa com uma louca, e bebeu um pouco de suco. 

— Por falar nisso, como foram as coisas na casa do V? Você conheceu a mãe dele? 

Jade quase engasgou. 

— Infelizmente, sim... 

— Você seguiu os meus conselhos? 

Jade se retraiu e bebeu um pouco mais de suco. 

— Hã... Sim, claro. 

— Ah, então não deve ter sido tão ruim. 

Passou-se um tempo de silêncio até que Jade começou a falar de novo: 

— Sara... Quando você esteve na casa dele... aconteceu alguma coisa estranha? 

— Não realmente, mas... — Ela hesitou. 

— Mas o quê? 

— É que... 

— Sara, minha amiga! — interrompeu-a Mitchel, dando-lhe um amigável tapa nas costas, ou pelo menos supostamente amigável, já que ela teve a impressão de que ia perder os pulmões. 

— O que é que você quer, Mit? — perguntou ela irritada e o rapaz se sentou ao seu lado, segurando as suas duas mãos. 

— Você não tem ninguém com quem ir ao baile da escola, não é? 

— Não, por quê? — Sara apertou os olhos. — Não me diga que quer ir comigo? 

— Sim! 

— Não! 

— Por que não? 

— Primeiro, um professor saindo com uma aluna é antiético. Segundo, você só quer ir comigo pra poder entrar no baile e se embebedar. Terceiro, eu não estou a fim de passar a noite cuidando de um bêbado. Quarto, você é um chato. E cinco, eu realmente gostaria de ter uma noite romântica nesse baile, e eu tenho certeza de que você não é a pessoa certa. 

Mitchel encarou a alemã por um tempo até se virar repentinamente para Jade e segurar as suas mãos. 

— Shun Li, minha amiga! Quer ir ao baile comigo? — ele propôs e a expressão de Jade escureceu-se. 

— Não! — respondeu ela tão ríspida e friamente que ele imediatamente largou suas mãos e recuou alguns passos, rindo nervosamente. 

— Tudo bem, então... 

— Agora se manda. Nós vamos ter uma prova agora depois do almoço e você está atrapalhando — ordenou Sara, fazendo um gesto para ele ir embora, e ele apontou para ela. 

— Espere só pra ver a sua próxima nota de física — ameaçou ele brincando e saiu correndo para a próxima mesa com garotas. 

------

— Ai, droga... Eu odeio fazer prova... — reclamou Jade sozinha enquanto saía pelo portão da escola e caminhava pela calçada. Ela estava de cabeça baixa por causa do cansaço, mas então viu os pés de alguém à sua direita e ergueu o guarda-chuva para que pudesse olhar essa pessoa. Valmont estava encostado ao muro da escola, observando-a quietamente, e ela ainda o encarou um pouco confusa, mas então se lembrou de algo. — Valmont, eu estive querendo falar com você o dia todo — disse ela sorrindo e ele desviou um pouco o olhar, pensativo. 

— Eu sei. Eu também. 

Ele se desencostou do muro e começou a caminhar. Jade andou ao seu lado, com uma expressão curiosa. 

— É mesmo? Por quê? — perguntou. 

— Eu queria me desculpar se a minha mãe fez alguma esquisitice ontem. Mas ela realmente não é perigosa, sabe... — disse ele e Jade afirmou lentamente com a cabeça, embora tenha tido vontade de expressar uma opinião oposta. 

— Ah, obrigada por ter feito o meu trabalho de biologia. Eu ia ficar muito encrencada se você não tivesse feito ele por mim — agradeceu-lhe Jade, sorrindo. 

— Não foi nada. 

— Mas você escreveu quase cinco páginas! — comentou ela, impressionada. 

— Eu ia escrever mais, só que eu tive muito trabalho pra disfarçar a letra, e não deu tempo de escrever um texto melhor — disse ele em um tom de quem sente muito e Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Hã... valeu — Então pensou em algo. — Ei, você teve que lutar com os ninjas ontem à noite? 

— Sim, por quê? 

— Você não acha que é cansativo lutar com eles toda noite? 

Valmont encolheu os ombros. 

— E que escolha eu tenho? De qualquer forma, quando eu estou em casa, menos ninjas vêm me perseguir. 

— É mesmo? Eu não sabia disso — Jade fitou o nada por um instante, profundamente pensativa. — Aposto que eles vão atrapalhar bastante quando você estiver no baile — comentou e sorriu maliciosamente. — Parece divertido. Deve ser maneiro derrotar um monte de ninjas na frente de todos os colegas da escola. Na verdade, eu sempre quis fazer isso! — disse, lembrando-se de como gostaria de provar a todos da sua sala, principalmente a Drew, de que ela realmente lutava com Shadowkhans. 

— Bom... então... — disse Valmont nervosamente e ela voltou à realidade. 

— Hã? 

Ele mordeu o lábio e apertou a pasta. 

— ... já que você gosta disso... — continuou ele em voz baixa, parecendo aproveitar o guarda-chuva para esconder o rosto. 

— Sim...? 

— Eu tava pensando... se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo... 

Jade piscou os olhos duas vezes. Então pensou, essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para descobrir alguma coisa sobre os ninjas, como o ponto fraco deles, e talvez até algo sobre aquela mulher. Talvez ela devesse deixá-los pegar a chave e segui-los até a mulher que libertou Apocalypsium. Assim ela poderia derrotá-la, destruir a chave e salvar o futuro. Perfeito! 

— Claro, V! — respondeu ela e eles pararam quando seus caminhos iam se dividir. Ele se virou para ela, desta vez sorrindo autoconfiante. 

— Obrigado, Shun Li. Então, até amanhã — ele disse antes de se virar para ir embora. Jade o fitou; ainda achava estranho que ele falasse de um jeito tão polido e tímido às vezes. Quanto à polidez, ela podia até entender, mas ele nunca pareceu ser uma pessoa tímida. Talvez fosse porque... ele gostasse dela? 

O mero pensamento a fez ficar vermelha e ela balançou a cabeça. 

— Olá, Jade! Não é hora de pensar em coisas assim! Isso é simplesmente tão absurdo! — disse irritada para si mesma e então olhou para ele, que já estava longe. 

"Afinal... ele ainda tem que se apaixonar pela Sara... E você tem o Hsi..." 

Ela colocou a mão no coração, sentindo uma dor aguda que a fez se lembrar de seu sonho. 

**Continua...**


	8. Os Ninjas Atacam de Novo

**–CAPÍTULO 8–   
_Os Ninjas Atacam de Novo_**

Jade afastou o fone do ouvido quando Sara deu um grito agudo do outro lado da linha. 

_"É sério mesmo? Você vai com o V?"_

— É, eu vou... 

_"Que bonitinho!"_

Jade suspirou, sem deixar de sentir um peso na consciência. Talvez não tenha sido uma idéia tão boa aceitar o convite, afinal. Parecia que quanto mais ela se aproximava de Valmont, menos eram as chances de ele e Sara se apaixonassem. Se continuasse assim, Julia nunca nasceria. 

_"Você é uma pessoa de muita sorte, sabia?"_, disse a alemã um pouco mais calma. 

— Ah, é? E por quê? — perguntou Jade, ainda sem entusiasmo. 

_"Ah, é que o V é meio anti-social. Ele nunca gostou dessas coisas, nunca teve muitos amigos, geralmente é frio e tal. E agora parece que a flecha do cupido finalmente o atingiu! Menina, você conseguiu o impossível!"_

— É, mas... — disse Jade, sem querer, em voz alta, despertando a curiosidade de sua amiga. 

_"Hum? Mas o quê?"_

— ... É que... — A chinesa hesitou por uns instantes. — Sei lá, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que ele gosta de você... — disse, decidindo que agora não era hora para indiretas. Sara ainda ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder: 

_"Acho que não"_, ela respondeu brevemente e Jade podia jurar que sentira uma leve sugestão de tristeza em sua voz. 

— Fala a verdade, você gosta dele, não é? 

Sara bufou. 

_"Aquele idiota? Claro que não!"_ Sua voz agora mostrava raiva. Jade sorriu. 

— Ainda não fez as pazes com ele? Aliás, por que você está brava com ele? — perguntou, duvidando que a loira sequer se lembrasse do motivo e que estava sendo movida apenas por orgulho. 

_"Ih... É uma longa história. Depois eu te conto, agora tenho que desligar."_

Jade girou os olhos. Ela sabia que Sara desconversaria. 

— Tudo bem. Então, nos vemos no baile — despediu-se e pensou ter ouvido um suspiro do outro lado da linha. 

_"É... no baile. Tchau."_

Jade franziu a testa. Agora ela tinha certeza de que Sara estava com algum problema. 

------

Sara colocou o fone no gancho e se deitou na cama para fitar o teto. Todas as garotas de todo o colégio já haviam sido convidadas, menos ela. Ou melhor, ela até foi convidada, mas Sara recusou. Ela achava que sua amiga chinesa e Valmont faziam um belo casal, mas talvez ela ainda guardasse esperanças dentro de si. O que não fazia sentido. Valmont não passava de um simples amigo, nem melhor amigo ele era. 

Apesar de toda a sua simpatia, Sara nunca teve um melhor amigo. Tinha muitos amigos, sim. Mas nenhum em quem ela pudesse realmente confiar, alguém que a entendesse. E ela sofria com esse complexo desde os doze anos. Ironicamente, foi na mesma época em que conheceu Valmont. 

Seu pai era um empresário inglês e viera da Alemanha para tratar de negócios em Londres. Um amigo seu, muito rico, ofereceu a hospitalidade de sua mansão à recém-chegada família. Nessa época, Sara não falava quase nada de inglês e estivera um pouco receosa. O senhor que lhes ofereceu estadia tinha uma esposa e um filho. E logo haveria mais um filho. A alemã não fazia idéia de como todos sabiam disso, já que não via nada de especial na mulher. Mas se os adultos tinha certeza de que ela estava grávida, ela não os questionaria. 

Não era uma família infeliz, porém também não era muito feliz. Tudo era muito cerimonioso, movido a regras de etiqueta que Sara fazia questão de desobedecer. Ela nunca gostou de fazer tudo certinho, achava que isso não era natural do ser humano. Tentava ignorar os olhares de desaprovação e desprezo que conseguia da família e os de embaraço e repreensão da sua própria. 

Felizmente, não demorou muito para que ela fizesse amizade com o garoto. Aos poucos, foi descobrindo que ele não era tão ruim quanto ela pensara. Eles até que se davam muito bem juntos. 

Foi então que um dia os dois andavam pela calçada e, de repente, seu olhar se fixou na vitrine de uma loja. Com seus doze anos e meio, Sara já tinha um espírito um tanto consumista em relação à moda. Não era realmente nada de muito valor ou beleza. Tratava-se de uma blusa preta. Ela sempre gostou de usar preto, era uma de suas cores favoritas. 

No entanto, não tinha seu próprio dinheiro. Ela pediu ao pai, mas este lhe disse que os negócios não estavam indo muito bem e que ele não podia gastar dinheiro com coisas supérfluas. Afinal, ela ainda tinha muitas roupas para usar, não era uma situação de emergência. 

Então pediu a Valmont que dissesse aos pais dele que o seu aniversário fora pouco tempo atrás e que eles poderiam lhe presentear com a blusa. Porém, seu pai não andava muito bem de saúde e a família estava concentrando os seus gastos com os exames e remédios dele. 

Mas Sara não estava disposta a desistir. Na escola em que eles estudavam, havia um garoto muito rico que ganhava mesada mensalmente e tinha o hábito de juntar o dinheiro para no fim do mês comprar alguma coisa. Então, teoricamente ele não ia sentir falta de algumas notas, certo? 

Nem Valmont sabia o que ela planejava. Na hora do recreio, ela tomou o cuidado de se aproximar dos armários quando teve certeza de que ninguém estava por perto e com um grampo conseguiu abrir o armário do garoto. Embora ela tenha sentido uma enorme vontade de levar todo o dinheiro, ela pegou apenas a quantia de que precisava. 

Valmont apareceu atrás dela, surpreendendo-a, e perguntou incrédulo por que ela não levava o dinheiro todo. Sara disse que isso não era necessário, e Valmont então revelou que também queria comprar algumas coisas que seus pais não lhe compravam mais pelos motivos já citados. A alemã também não ficou contra isso e os dois iam fugir com o dinheiro. 

Iam. 

Certamente não era o dia de sorte deles. Um garoto viu tudo e não hesitou em dedurá-los. Os pais de Valmont não mostraram nenhuma reação maior na frente de todos – ela só não sabia se eles haviam repreendido-o quando estavam a sós com ele – mas seu próprio pai estava decepcionado com ela. A mãe dela aceitou isso muito bem, talvez porque tenha sido uma espiã profissional na guerra. 

Os meses seguintes foram uma tortura mental para Sara. Todos os seus amigos na escola se afastaram dela, exceto por Valmont, e todos os adultos, inclusive seu pai, a tratavam como se ela fosse uma delinqüente, mesmo quando ela jurava que nunca mais faria tal coisa. 

As coisas não estavam muito melhores para Valmont. Logo o clima na mansão ficou tão tenso que a família de Sara se viu obrigada a voltar para a Alemanha. Eles só voltariam a se ver anos depois, já no colegial. 

Aparentemente ele não mudara em nada, a não ser pelo fato de que parecia um pouco confuso. Às vezes até dava a impressão de que ele se sentia amarrado, preso por uma força maior que impedisse a sua liberdade. 

E o motivo era tão óbvio... 

Sara viu coisas estranhas quando foi visitá-lo depois de tanto tempo, o que a fazia suspeitar que algo extremo acontecera. Poderia até tentar adivinhar e dizer que foi a morte do pai dele, mas não demorou muito para que ela percebesse que o problema era bem mais complexo. Tudo parecia envolver uma noite e uma viagem à Ásia. E esses dois eventos provocaram uma mudança radical em Catherine, a mãe de Valmont. A mulher já não era mais ela mesma. Era como se tivesse sido substituída por alguém, ou como alguns diriam, sua alma fora corrompida. 

Sara chegou a pensar que Catherine era responsável pelo aparecimento dos ninjas, e combinou com Valmont, Mitchel e Ritchie de fazer um teste. Quando os ninjas os atacassem, eles os atrairiam até ela. Para a surpresa de todos, os ninjas quase a mataram, ela teve muita sorte de ter sobrevivido naquela noite. No dia seguinte, eles tiveram que inventar uma história e dizer que ela devia ter sonhado ou algo assim. 

Em meio a toda essa confusão, Sara começou a se reaproximar de seu velho amigo. Embora tentasse se convencer do contrário, talvez ele significasse mais para ela do que um simples amigo. 

Ou não... Sara não sabia. Ela não conhecia o amor. A única coisa que a movia era a sua simpatia, a sua curiosidade e o seu orgulho. 

Um repentino toque de telefone bem ao seu lado a fez despertar de seus pensamentos e ela deu um pulo de susto na cama, ficando sentada rapidamente. 

— Alô... 

_"Sara, minha amiga! Tem certeza de que você não quer ir ao baile comigo?"_, perguntou-lhe a voz cínica de Mitchel e Sara suspirou pesadamente. Olhou para uma foto em cima da cômoda; uma foto de quando eles estavam no início do colegial, depois de tanto tempo sem se verem. Olhou bem para Valmont na foto e franziu. 

— Eu vou com você — disse ela firmemente. 

_"Sério?!"_

Sem mais uma palavra, Sara desligou o telefone violentamente e virou a frente da foto para a cômoda, para se impedir de continuar vendo-a. Então se jogou na cama de novo, caindo de bruços, e afundou o rosto nos braços. 

— Que coisa mais patética... — murmurou. 

------

Mitchel desligou o telefone e se apoiou no encosto da sua cadeira, sorrindo triunfante. 

— Eu sou demais. 

------

— Jade — chamou Jackie, abrindo a porta de seu quarto, e Jade voltou sua atenção dos livros de biologia para o tio. 

— O que foi? — perguntou ela ligeiramente alarmada. 

— Acho melhor você vir aqui — disse ele seriamente e Jade se levantou para se dirigir à sala. Quando os dois chegaram, ela viu que o Tio estava segurando o baiacu acima de um mapa da Grã-Bretanha, o mesmo que ele usara antes para localizar magia na mansão de Valmont. Desta vez, o peixe estava com um brilho bem mais intenso, e o velho e seu aprendiz pareciam bem sérios, apesar de um pouco confusos. 

— O que aconteceu, Tio? — perguntou ela com cuidado. 

— O sensor detectou magia na cidade — respondeu Tohru, já que o Tio parecia concentrado demais em seu feitiço. 

— Magia? Onde exatamente? 

Os três homens se entreolharam rapidamente, deixando que o japonês respondesse novamente. 

— Acho que você sabe onde é. 

Jade arregalou os olhos. 

— A casa do Valmont? Eu estava certa? 

— Não — falou o Tio finalmente e apontou com o dedo para um ponto específico no mapa. Jade se aproximou e ficou tão surpresa quanto confusa quando reconheceu o lugar indicado. 

— Espera! Aí não é onde... a Sara mora? 

------

Valmont estava pensativo, sentado no sofá da sala de estar, acariciando sua gata branca. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram onze e meia da noite. Logo ele teria que sair de casa para não colocar a mãe em perigo. 

— Você está nervoso hoje — comentou Catherine, aproximando-se dele. 

— Não, é só impressão sua — respondeu o rapaz com um sarcasmo quase que espontâneo, o que a fez franzir as sobrancelhas. 

— Vamos, diga. No que está pensando? — perguntou ela, cruzando os braços, e ele a encarou seriamente. 

— Eu quero saber o que aconteceu naquele dia, na caverna — exigiu ele sem poder conter a rispidez na voz. 

— Que dia? Que caverna? — perguntou a mulher cinicamente. 

— Você sabe muito bem. Enquanto você me largou no Sri Lanka, você foi pra algum lugar da China, perto do Nepal. 

— Ahh... Você ainda acha que aquele homem falou a verdade? Sabe como são essas pessoas. Qualquer coisa que acontece tem um significado divino. Eu já expliquei essa história pra você mais de mil vezes — disse ela, esfregando uma das têmporas para fingir uma dor de cabeça. 

— E eu continuo não acreditando! 

— Cale-se, isso não é problema meu! Você está parecendo um daqueles monges, pena que só aprendeu o que não devia. 

— Mãe... — Ele imediatamente parou quando ela fez um gesto com a mão para que ele ficasse quieto e deu meia-volta. 

— Não grite, eu vou dormir agora. Você também deveria ir dormir — disse ela parecendo irritada e saindo da sala para subir as escadas e ir para o seu quarto. 

Valmont observou como o silêncio se tornou tão intenso que a gata começou a se comportar de modo hostil de novo. Isso costumava acontecer já havia um tempo, mas ultimamente havia-se tornado bem mais comum. E muito suspeito também. 

Depois que Sara propôs o teste e todos viram que Catherine não poderia ser a controladora dos ninjas, Valmont relaxara um pouco em relação a ela. Mas algo que acontecera três anos atrás ainda permanecia um mistério. 

Para deixá-lo mais disciplinado, a sua mãe o deixou no Sri Lanka para um treinamento. Como o lugar não tinha muita coisa de interessante para ela, Catherine decidiu viajar para outros lugares da Ásia. Até chegar a uma pequena cidade na China, perto da fronteira com o Nepal. Havia um grupo de excursão pelo lugar e ela estava entre eles, quando por uma distração – disse ela – acabou se separando do grupo e encontrou uma caverna. 

E dentro dessa caverna, havia uma estranha energia. Qualquer um podia senti-la. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu na caverna antes que dois arqueólogos a encontraram. No início, eles hesitaram em entrar. Acabou que apenas um deles entrou. Depois de cerca de meia hora, o arqueólogo que estava do lado de fora ouviu seu companheiro gritar e correu para socorrê-lo. 

Claro que ele foi cauteloso, e depois de andar por um pequeno labirinto, encontrou uma mulher loira desmaiada no fim de um corredor da caverna e um esqueleto ainda com roupas. As roupas do outro arqueólogo. Então ele soube, algo havia matado-o. Não sabia como, quem ou por que poupara a mulher, mas as roupas e o esqueleto foram as únicas coisas que sobraram dele. 

O homem chegou a temer que a mulher loira fosse a culpada disso, de alguma forma. Porém, depois de uma rápida olhada nela, viu que não passava de uma mulher normal. Ela devia ter sido outra vítima, e até estava com um machucado na cabeça, por onde o seu sangue jorrava. Depois de revistar a caverna, tudo indicava que havia tido um desabamento de uma parte do teto da caverna. 

Sem ter muito mais opções, o homem pegou a mulher no colo e a levou até o hospital mais próximo. Quando ela acordou, não se lembrava de nada que acontecera na caverna, e disse que tinha que avisar ao filho que ia voltar à Inglaterra. Ele a acompanhou até o Sri Lanka, onde a sós com Valmont contou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido. 

E agora, Valmont se sentia cercado. Parecia que depois desse incidente, a sua mãe recuperou a sua frieza característica, mas agora não era algo natural. Ela estava mudada. 

Ele silenciosamente a seguiu até o quarto e a observou se deitar. Não parecia que ela ia se levantar mais, talvez fosse tudo coisa da cabeça dele. Algumas vezes, tentava acreditar que as explicações que ela lhe dava sobre o ocorrido eram verídicas, mas ele ainda se sentia estranho. 

Esta casa era estranha. Tudo parecia estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. 

Dez minutos para a meia-noite. Já estava na hora de sair. 

------

Jade se encolheu ainda mais com o frio da madrugada. Ela, seus tios e Tohru estavam em frente ao prédio onde Sara morava. 

— Jade — chamou Jackie, colocando a mão no ombro dela. — Esta é uma chance única. Não perca esta oportunidade. 

A garota afirmou com a cabeça e caminhou até a porta. Depois de falar com o porteiro, que avisou Sara da presença da chinesa, Jade subiu até o apartamento da alemã. 

— Shun Li... — A aparência dela era de sono. — ... O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

— É que... nós precisamos _muito_ conversar. 

— Agora? É meia-noite e quinze... — Sara olhou para o relógio na mesa de sua sala. 

Jade encolheu os ombros. 

— Eu sei, mas é, digamos, importante. 

— Tudo bem... Entra... — convidou Sara, bocejando e dando espaço para que a outra entrasse. — Então, qual é a urgência? 

— Hã... Tipo, você me mostra o seu apartamento? — pediu Jade sorrindo nervosamente. 

------

Jackie bateu o pé impacientemente e só parou quando viu Jade se despedindo de uma Sara muito confusa. Sua sobrinha se aproximou deles parecendo cansada. 

— E então? — perguntou o Tio e ela balançou a cabeça. 

— Não tem nada de mais. O quarto dela não tem muita coisa, já que ela é do intercâmbio. E eu realmente não vi nada de suspeito em todo o apartamento. Tch, agora ela também acha que eu sou maluca por vir aqui de madrugada. Ah, sim! Tem uma coisa! Ela tava meio azarada hoje. Pelo menos três acidentes aconteceram a cada cinco minutos. 

Os três suspiraram. 

— Então... Voltamos à estaca zero — murmurou Jackie e o Tio ficou pensativo. 

— Azarada, você diz? — confirmou ele. — Talvez... — Antes que ele pudesse terminar, o grupo foi surpreendido pelos ninjas que atacavam Valmont à meia-noite, embora já fosse mais de meia-noite e Valmont nem estivesse por perto. 

------

Em uma área aberta, espaçosa e deserta, Valmont estava de braços cruzados, esperando. O relógio marcava uma hora e vinte da madrugada, e os ninjas não haviam aparecido. 

— Eu sabia! E hoje ela foi dormir mais cedo! — resmungou e resolveu voltar para casa. Agora nada poderia convencê-lo de que Catherine não tinha nada a ver com os ninjas. 

------

— T-Tio... o senhor sabe como acabar com eles? — perguntou Jackie enquanto eles iam sendo encurralados pelos ninjas, que estavam se multiplicando rapidamente. 

— Não — respondeu o velho brevemente, fazendo seu sobrinho se retrair. 

— Então, o jeito é derrotá-los do modo tradicional! — declarou Jade, sorrindo autoconfiante, e estava a ponto de partir para o ataque quando seu tio a puxou pela camisa. 

— Jade, acho melhor você descobrir por que esses ninjas estão aqui — disse Jackie e Jade ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Hã? Como assim? 

— Os ninjas só deveriam aparecer quando o Valmont estivesse por perto. Talvez a Sara saiba de alguma coisa — explicou Tohru e Jade suspirou. 

— Tá, tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ela de novo... 

Imediatamente, os ninjas começaram a atacar o grupo e, enquanto Jackie e Tohru lutavam, Jade e o Tio se afastaram e entraram no prédio. 

— Escute, Jade — disse o Tio enquanto eles subiam as escadas. — Talvez você também devesse descobrir onde está o Valmont. 

— Isso é mesmo muito estranho... Será que ele sabe que isso tá acontecendo? 

— Não faço nem idéia. 

Os dois chegaram ao apartamento de Sara e Jade bateu na porta. Não houve resposta e ela tentou de novo depois de algum tempo, sem sucesso. 

— Vai ver que ela já foi dormir — disse ela, suspirando. 

— Então fale com Valmont enquanto o Tio cuida disso. 

— Certo — Jade correu até o térreo de novo e viu que o porteiro estava dormindo. Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou o telefone perto dele, ainda levando uns minutos para se lembrar do número da casa de Valmont. 

------

Valmont estava caminhando por um dos corredores da mansão. Estava muito frio e escuro, além do silêncio cortado apenas por eventuais sons vindos da rua. Ele parou em frente ao quarto da mãe e quietamente abriu um pouco a porta. 

Catherine estava dormindo tranqüilamente. Era até difícil achar que ela tinha culpa de alguma coisa. Ele apertou os olhos e observou cuidadosamente todo o quarto. Não havia absolutamente nada de estranho. 

Seus olhos deram de encontro com as gavetas onde ela guardava documentos e arquivos. Quando ele entrou um pouco mais para ir checar as gavetas, o telefone tocou ruidosamente e ele se retraiu, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta depressa. 

Então correu até o telefone da sala de estar e olhou ao redor para se certificar de que estava sozinho. 

— Sim? — respondeu ele e depois de alguns segundos sua expressão era de surpresa. — O quê?! 

------

— Droga! Sempre que nós derrotamos um deles, aparecem mais cinco! Isso não vai acabar nunca! — reclamou Jackie enquanto tentava se defender dos inúmeros golpes simultâneos dos ninjas. A esta altura Jade também já havia voltado para ajudá-los, mas a situação continuou descontrolada. 

Tohru arremessou dois deles em cima de um carro e outro pulou em suas costas. Então se virou para arremessá-lo também e este caiu em frente a um jovem de cabelo loiro pálido e comprido e olhos azuis já muito familiar. 

— O Valmont chegou! — anunciou Jade e os outros dois homens mal puderam vê-lo se aproximar devido aos constantes ataques dos ninjas. 

— O que significa isso?! — perguntou Valmont. 

— É o que a gente queria saber! — respondeu Jade. 

------

— Consegui! — declarou o Tio enquanto destrancava a porta com um simples feitiço. Ele empurrou a porta sem fazer muita força e viu Sara em frente à janela, aparentemente observando algo lá embaixo. Então ele entendeu; ela estava assistindo à luta. Só que não parecia estar preocupada, mas concentrada. 

Alguns objetos do apartamento começaram a oscilar e cair no chão, e o velho feiticeiro do chi podia sentir uma forte energia maligna se manifestando no lugar. A mesma energia que os atraíra até aqui. E estava tão forte que ele teve que se esforçar para se aproximar dela. 

Sara apertou os olhos ao ver Valmont se juntar ao grupo. Por um breve momento – cerca de cinco segundos – a sua expressão era de ligeira surpresa. Ela murmurou algumas palavras e de repente a energia sumira, fazendo o Tio perder o equilíbrio para frente e quase cair em cima da garota. 

Ela, por outro lado, pareceu ter perdido os sentidos e só não caiu no chão porque o Tio a segurou a tempo. 

------

— Ué, pra onde eles foram? — perguntou Jade confusa ao notar que os ninjas recuaram para as sombras. Jackie e Tohru observaram ao redor atentamente, mas as ruas estavam completamente desertas. 

— Foi só o Valmont aparecer que eles logo foram embora... — murmurou Tohru ao amigo, que fitou os dois jovens seriamente. 

— Isso está parecendo um tipo de emboscada... 

------

— Ei, você! Garota! Sara! — chamou o Tio, balançando-a para tentar reanimá-la, até que ela abriu os olhos e pareceu totalmente confusa. 

— Quem é você? — perguntou e o Tio notou da janela que a luta terminara e que o grupo se separara em duas duplas, que estavam se encarando. 

------

— Eu não conheço você de algum lugar? — perguntou Valmont observando Jackie e os três se retraíram. 

— Não, é claro que não! Imagina! Como é que vocês poderiam se conhecer se nunca se encontraram antes? — respondeu Jade nervosamente, empurrando-o para longe do grupo. Ela se virou para eles de novo e discretamente fez um gesto para que eles os deixassem ir para que não corressem nenhum risco. Nesse momento, o Tio saiu do prédio com Sara e se aproximou deles. 

— O que aconteceu? — ele quis saber e seu sobrinho apenas encolheu os ombros. 

— Não faço a menor idéia. Mas talvez a Jade descubra alguma coisa depois de conversar com ele. 

— Ah, agora eu lembrei! Vocês são parentes da Shun Li, não é? — disse Sara sorrindo e todos olharam para ela. — Mas o que estão fazendo aqui a esta hora? 

------

— O quê? Você não sabe por que eles não te atacaram hoje?! 

— Não, não faço a mínima idéia. 

Jade suspirou e parou quando eles chegaram à mansão. 

— Aquele cara que estava com você... Tem certeza de que nós nunca nos vimos? Ele me pareceu familiar desde a primeira vez em que eu o vi. 

— Não, eu tenho certeza! A gente morava numa vila pequena da China, é improvável que você tenha estado lá. 

— Entendo. 

— Bom, tenho que ir agora. Tchau! — Ela acenou sorrindo e começou a correr de volta para o seu apartamento. Valmont entrou na mansão e, quando chegou à sala de estar, sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver Catherine sentada no sofá, bebendo um copo de vinho. 

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ele alarmado e ela se levantou depois de colocar o copo em cima de uma mesinha. 

— A pergunta é: o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Onde é que você estava? 

— Não é da sua conta! Eu não tenho que te dizer nada! — Ele passou por ela para dirigir-se ao seu quarto e Catherine ainda o observou por um tempo antes de sorrir friamente. 

**Continua...**


	9. O Gato Preto

Finalmente estou atualizando esta fic... Pra ser sincera, era pra ela ter ficado em hiatus até dezembro ou o ano que vem, mas uma certa pessoa me chantageou e me ameaçou a vida, hehe.

**Juliane Sandoval do Vale** – Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em ver que há mais pessoas que lêem esta fic (e gostam!). Muito obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: O Gato Preto**

Jade observou Catherine servir-lhe chá e sentar-se no sofá, ao lado de seu gato preto. Ela já estava havia um bom tempo sem dizer nada de especial e Jade não fazia a menor idéia do que ela queria.

— Então... o que a senhora queria falar comigo? — perguntou, cansando-se de esperar. Catherine bebeu seu chá como se não a tivesse ouvido e fitou o nada por um tempo antes de olhar para a chinesa e sorrir ligeiramente.

— Eu vou direto ao assunto. Sempre pensei que o meu filho namoraria aquela garota alemã. Afinal, eles são amigos de infância. Mas... parece que eu me enganei.

Jade imediatamente ficou vermelha e quase derrubou a xícara de chá.

— O quê?! Não, não, a senhora entendeu tudo errado! Eu e o V não somos namorados, não! — disse Jade rapidamente.

— Mas vocês não vão juntos ao baile da sua escola?

— Sim, mas... — Jade desviou o olhar. Notou que o gato preto a estava encarando. Jade não pôde deixar de sentir calafrios; os olhos dourados e profundos do gato pareciam demoníacos. Ao fitá-los por um tempo, ela teve a impressão de ter visto algo nos olhos do gato. Foi muito rápido, mas pareceu ter sido um ligeiro brilho vermelho.

Jade empalideceu e desviou o olhar outra vez.

— Mas o quê? — perguntou Catherine, lembrando Jade de que elas estavam conversando. A garota se virou só para ver o gato preto aos seus pés, preparando-se para pular no seu colo.

E assim que ele o fez, Jade deu um grito sufocado.

— O que foi? Você não gosta de gatos? — perguntou a mulher e Jade forçou um sorriso.

— Imagina! Eu adoro gatos — ela disse e começou a acariciá-lo, já um pouco mais calma. Ele então se deitou em seu colo, ronronando. Jade sorriu, aliviada. Provavelmente o brilho vermelho fora o reflexo de alguma luz ou apenas a sua imaginação. Este era um gato normal, afinal de contas.

— Então, Shun Li... — começou Catherine, sentando-se mais perto da garota. — Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

Jade a olhou um pouco surpresa.

— Uma coisa pra mim?

— É um presente — disse a mulher enquanto pegava uma pequena caixa azul que estava em cima da mesa de centro. Ela ainda a observou atentamente por um tempo antes de entregá-la a Jade, que a pegou em suas mãos um pouco incerta. Olhou para ela e então para Catherine. Esta lhe sorria, apenas esperando que Jade abrisse seu presente.

— M-Muito obrigada... — disse, obrigando-se a devolver o sorriso.

E finalmente abriu a caixa. Arregalou os olhos, impressionada, quando viu um anel de diamante. O aro do anel era de ouro puro; o diamante não era muito grande, mas era a coisa mais bonita que ela já vira.

— Você gostou? — perguntou Catherine.

— É... É lindo... — respondeu Jade, com um brilho nos olhos. Então colocou o anel no dedo médio da mão direita e continuou vislumbrando a jóia.

— É o meu jeito de demonstrar o quanto eu estou feliz com o namoro de vocês — disse a mãe de Valmont, fazendo a garota voltar à realidade e olhá-la com espanto.

— O quê?! Não, mas eu... Nós não... — ela gaguejou e notou que a expressão da mais velha tornara-se séria de novo. Então, abaixou o seu olhar e acabou vendo o anel que acabara de ganhar. O que Catherine faria se entendesse que Jade e Valmont não estavam namorando? Aliás, nem amigos de verdade eles eram; Jade só tentara se aproximar dele para descobrir onde estava a chave. _Nunca_ que ela seria amiga dele, não importava que ele fosse pai de Julia — cuja amizade Jade ainda questionava de vez em quando.

Por outro lado, não era uma boa idéia contrariar Catherine. Ela não era exatamente uma pessoa muito equilibrada...

Yang esfregou a cabeça na mão de Jade para chamar a sua atenção e ela voltou a acariciá-lo. Não mentiu quando disse que gostava de gatos; ela mesma já teve uma gata branca chamada Ruby, que encontrara em Marrocos – e que ela teve que dar porque o Tio era alérgico a gatos –, e este gato preto não era diferente.

Porém, notou algo em sua pele. Pareceu ter sido uma mancha preta e Jade se lembrou que já a tinha visto uma vez. Procurou por ela de novo até encontrar um ideograma chinês. Assim que viu o ideograma por completo, arregalou os olhos. Era o ideograma que significava "mal", o mesmo que ela vira na testa e nas costas dos estranhos ninjas.

Como se o gato tivesse percebido o que Jade estava pensando, ele se eriçou, espetando suas unhas nas pernas de Jade. Ela gritou mais de susto do que de dor e o gato pulou para o colo de Catherine, encarando Jade com aqueles olhos demoníacos outra vez. Jade imediatamente se levantou e andou de costas – eventualmente esbarrando em alguns móveis – até a porta.

— O-Olha, muito obrigada pelo... p-presente, mas... — Sua mão finalmente encontrou a maçaneta e ela abriu a porta, obrigando-se a continuar sorrindo. — ... eu tenho que ir pra casa agora — terminou ela rapidamente e saiu da casa, quase se esquecendo de fechar a porta.

Então, correu o mais rápido que pôde até o ponto de ônibus. Esperou ansiosamente por alguns minutos, que lhe pareceram horas. Quando enfim chegou ao apartamento de Shun Li, subiu as escadas bem depressa até o andar certo e abriu a porta quase a derrubando.

Aparentemente, o Tio era o único que estava no apartamento; estava sozinho na sala, cujo centro ele esvaziara para pintar um símbolo mágico complicado no chão e espalhar diversos objetos ao redor do símbolo. Agora, encontrava-se no meio do símbolo, em um pé só, segurando o baiacu mágico na mão direita e um pequeno jarro com incenso na mão esquerda, de frente para o mapa da Grã-Bretanha que pendurara na parede.

— Ainda tentando encontrá-la, Tio? — perguntou Jade ainda com a respiração ofegante. O Tio colocou o outro pé no chão e a olhou, um pouco confuso. Ela esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. A garota se aproximou dele e pegou o peixe e o incenso de suas mãos para jogá-los no sofá. — Esqueça esses feitiços de localização, Tio! Eu acho que acabei de descobrir uma ótima pista! — disse ela e o Tio continuou olhando-a, desta vez com desconfiança. Jade franziu a testa. — É verdade! Eu mostro pra vocês! Cadê o Jackie e o Tohru?

— Devem estar procurando por ela também — falou o Tio finalmente, ainda encarando-a de modo estranho.

— Tch. Então vamos esperar eles chegarem.

— Jade...

— Hã?

— Onde conseguiu esse anel?

Jade ergueu um pouco a mão para ver o anel, sorrindo satisfeita.

— Ah, eu ganhei de presente. É lindo, não é?

— Ganhou?

— É, da mãe do Valmont. É que ela acha que a gente tá namorando e...

— Aiyah! — interrompeu o Tio, voltando ao seu jeito de sempre. — Jade, você é pééééssima para escolher namorados, sabia disso?

Jade o olhou, indignada, pronta para se defender. Porém, nesse exato momento, Jackie e Tohru chegaram. A garota se virou para eles, parecendo ansiosa de novo.

— Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram! Vamos, vocês têm que vir comigo pra casa do Valmont!

— Hã? O quê? — perguntou Jackie, confuso. Então colocou as mãos nos ombros de Jade para acamá-la. — Espera aí, Jade. Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? Da última vez, ele quase me reconheceu, se lembra?

— Não se preocupa, Jackie. O Valmont não vai sair do quarto o dia todo, porque vai ter prova amanhã.

Jackie cruzou os braços.

— Você também vai ter que fazer essa prova, não é?

— Hã... Sim, mas isso não é importante agora!

— Jade... — chamou Jackie calmamente.

— O que é? — perguntou ela confusa pela repentina calma do tio.

— Onde conseguiu esse anel?

Jade suspirou, frustrada. Por que ninguém a levava a sério?

Olhou Tohru esperançosamente. O japonês olhou para os lados e para os presentes na sala antes de falar:

— Hum... Bom, acho que nós deveríamos ir ver o que a Jade quer nos mostrar — sugeriu ele, fazendo Jade sorrir agradecida.

------

Então, Jackie e o Tio relutantemente acabaram concordando em ir à casa de Valmont. Jade tinha certeza de que pelo menos o Tio perceberia algo de estranho naquela mansão e provaria que ela estava dizendo a verdade o tempo todo.

Os quatro pararam em frente à porta, encarando-a nervosamente – com a exceção do Tio. Embora nenhum deles tenha batido na porta ou tocado a campainha ou mesmo falado alguma coisa, Catherine abriu a porta. Os três homens piscaram, confusos. Jade sorriu, acenando com a mão para cumprimentá-la.

— Heh... Oi. Eh... Foi mal eu ter ido embora com tanta pressa. Olha só, eu trouxe os meus parentes pra... que vocês se conheçam.

Catherine olhou cuidadosamente cada um deles antes de abrir mais a porta.

— Podem entrar — disse em voz baixa e entrou.

Todos entraram, um pouco hesitantes. A mulher já não estava mais lá. Jackie e Tohru olhavam ao redor, esperando que Valmont não aparecesse. Jade era a que estava mais à vontade, embora ainda bastante ansiosa.

O Tio observou cada detalhe da sala com muita atenção, pensativo.

— Por que não tem mais ninguém aqui? Nem uma empregada ou um mordomo? — questionou ele.

— Porque todos eles se foram — respondeu a voz fria de Catherine atrás do Tio, que arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Então franziu e se virou para ela, encarando-a seriamente. Ela o ignorou e se sentou no sofá vazio. Na mesa de centro, havia uma bandeja com um bule e cinco xícaras. — Chá? — ofereceu ela.

— Ah, sim, obrigado — disse Jackie. Tohru também se aproximou para se servir de uma xícara de chá, embora não pudesse se sentar por falta de espaço. O Tio se sentou no sofá também, entre Jackie e Jade, e bebeu um pouco de chá, desconfiado.

— Hum... As cinco xícaras já estavam aqui prontas... Como ela sabia que nós quatro viríamos? — murmurou ele tão baixo que ninguém o ouviu. Jade notou que a mulher não parava de olhar para o Tio, sorrindo divertida, como se estivesse esperando que ele lhe fizesse uma pergunta que ela já soubesse que ele faria mais cedo ou mais tarde. E, aparentemente, o Tio também percebera isso.

------

Valmont fechou o seu livro de biologia e se deitou na cama, parecendo irritado. Embora às vezes tentasse se lembrar de que ser médico lhe daria dinheiro e status social, essa carreira era muito difícil e ele não suportava isso.

Notou que alguma coisa estava se mexendo em sua cama e se virou para ver a gata Yin. Sorriu ligeiramente e a acariciou. Olhou para a caixa em cima da escrivaninha e a pegou para abri-la e examinar a chave dourada que estava dentro dela. Estranho, depois do incidente em frente ao prédio de Sara, os ninjas nunca mais apareceram.

De fato, a própria chave parecia estar diferente. Valmont tinha a impressão de que ela estava perdendo o brilho. Até tentou poli-la, mas de nada adiantou. Era como se ela estivesse perdendo algo mais. Sua magia, talvez.

Como a porta de seu quarto estava um pouco aberta, teve a impressão de ouvir uma conversa no andar de baixo. Guardou a chave e saiu do quarto, seguido pela gata. Vozes ecoavam fracamente pelos corredores e o rapaz achou que deveria haver quatro ou cinco pessoas na sala de estar.

Desceu as escadas silenciosamente e foi até a porta da sala, espiando seu interior cuidadosamente. Arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava lá com sua mãe. Era Shun Lin e seus estranhos parentes.

Valmont recuou e se apoiou na parede, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido e sua respiração mais difícil. O que eles estavam fazendo lá?

Embora parte de si quisesse que ele voltasse para o quarto, sua curiosidade foi mais forte e Valmont voltou a espiá-los da porta. Por um breve momento, pensou ter visto sua mãe olhando em sua direção e sentiu calafrios, mas então se convenceu de que ela teria chamado-lhe a atenção como acontecera das outras vezes. De fato, ela agora parecia distraída com a conversa e não era possível que tivesse percebido-o.

Com essa preocupação a menos, concentrou-se em observar o resto do grupo. Desde a primeira vez que os vira, tivera a impressão de que já haviam se encontrado. Principalmente os dois homens mais jovens. Uma lembrança muito remota em sua mente parecia querer voltar, mas era impossível. A própria Shun Li já afirmara isso.

Shun Li...

Pensar no nome da garota fez o seu coração acelerar de novo e Valmont parou seu olhar nela. Pelo que já vira na escola, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava obedecer às regras. Na verdade, ela era exatamente o tipo de garota de que ele gostava: ativa, corajosa, inteligente, habilidosa nas artes marciais e... bem... bonita.

Sentiu seu rosto queimar e apertou os punhos, com raiva. Por que pensar naquela chinesa o fazia se sentir assim? Ele sempre fora frio e imune a emoções ternas. Isto era tão embaraçoso...

Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de olhá-la. O seu sorriso, seu olhar de determinação faziam com que todo o seu desconforto fosse embora e que ele se sentisse... feliz.

Como se isso fosse possível, pensou Valmont, suspirando. Como ele poderia ser feliz depois de tudo o que acontecera?

— Oi, V! Eu nem vi que você tava aí! — disse uma voz alta e já bem familiar, que o atingiu como uma pancada na cabeça e o trouxe de volta à realidade. Valmont chegou a empalidecer por um momento quando viu que todos os olhares da sala estavam agora voltados para ele, inclusive o olhar sinistro de sua mãe. Entretanto, ele engoliu em seco e rapidamente recuperou sua compostura fria.

— Eu acabei de descer — disse ele a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

— Ah, tá — respondeu Shun Li, parecendo acreditar. Catherine, por outro lado, sorriu maliciosamente para ele. Agora ele tinha quase certeza de que ela realmente o vira, mas não se importou mais com isso. — Você tava estudando?

— Estava.

— Ah, que bom, eu tava querendo tirar umas dúvidas com você — Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. — Você me ajuda?

Valmont lançou mais um olhar de desconfiança a todos os outros na sala de estar, franzindo a testa quando notou que sua mãe parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

— Tudo bem — respondeu e subiu as escadas, seguido por Shun Li.

------

Quando os dois jovens deixaram a sala, o Tio voltou a olhar para a mulher loira sentada no outro sofá. Jackie e Tohru perceberam o quanto o Tio parecia agressivo e temeram que ele fosse estragar tudo.

— Você sempre morou aqui? — perguntou o velho de repente.

— Sim — respondeu ela simplesmente.

— Você já notou algo de estranho por aqui? Algo sobrenatural que não pudesse explicar?

Tohru engasgou e Jackie quase cuspiu o chá que acabara de tomar. O velho ia realmente estragar tudo se fizesse essas perguntas tão diretas. No que ele estava pensando?

— Hã... Tio, por favor... — ele sussurrou para o tio e se virou para Catherine. — O que ele quis dizer foi...

— Animais se comportando de modo estranho ou espíritos? — interrompeu o Tio, ignorando Jackie. O arqueólogo cobriu o rosto com uma mão, gemendo de frustração.

— Nunca vi nada de estranho acontecer. E fantasmas não existem — respondeu Catherine e o Tio se levantou, apertando os olhos.

— Então não vai se importar se nós dermos uma olhada.

Jackie arregalou os olhos e o olhou.

— Tio, não...! — ele tentou, mas o Tio já estava a caminho da porta, fazendo um gesto para que Tohru o seguisse. Jackie suspirou e esperou que a mãe de Valmont não suspeitasse de nada e que tudo corresse bem. Porém, pela expressão tão calma dela, Jackie teve quase certeza de que isto não acabaria bem.

Bom, o máximo que ele podia fazer agora era ir em frente com a sua parte do plano e distraí-la.

— Então... — começou ele, pausando para pensar em algum assunto. — Bonita casa.

------

Jade olhou ao redor no corredor enquanto ela e Valmont seguiam para o quarto dele e sentiu aquela sensação estranha de novo, a sensação de que estavam sendo observados. O segundo andar tinha uma atmosfera muito sinistra. Não entendia como Valmont conseguia morar aqui.

Mas ela tinha que se concentrar no seu objetivo. Eles já haviam perdido tempo demais e ela nunca foi uma pessoa paciente. Era melhor ir direto ao assunto.

— V.

— Sim?

— Eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

— E o que é?

— Pode me emprestar a chave?

Valmont parou e a encarou seriamente.

— É só por isso que você veio aqui?

— Não, é que eu acabei de lembrar dela! — defendeu-se Jade, sentindo que Valmont não gostara nem um pouco da idéia. Bem, ela já esperava essa reação.

— Por que você quer tanto aquela chave? Ela só traz problemas.

— É que... — Jade hesitou. Talvez fosse mais fácil se ele entendesse a gravidade da situação, mas então ela teria que contar toda a verdade. No entanto isso era muito perigoso. Não sabia como ele reagiria e quais as conseqüências disso para o futuro. Ela já causara problemas demais ao fazer Valmont e Sara brigarem.

------

Shun Li sempre fora uma pessoa misteriosa. Ao contrário de seus outros amigos, ela aceitara muito rápido o fato de que ninjas o atacavam freqüentemente, acreditava em magia e estava sempre perguntando pela chave.

Sempre lhe ensinaram que ele não podia confiar em ninguém. E se ele não confiava nem na própria mãe, como poderia confiar em uma estranha como Shun Li?

Por outro lado, talvez ela realmente só quisesse ajudar. Talvez ela fosse conhecida daquele homem estranho que lhe entregara a chave anos atrás.

Fitou a garota à sua frente, que o encarava de volta. Ela parecia estar querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas hesitava. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Valmont apenas lhe negaria o pedido rispidamente, mas Shun Li... Ele não podia fazer isso. Queria, mas não podia. Apenas o olhar tão intenso da garota era suficiente para fazer uma parte de sua mente querer acreditar que ela não era sua inimiga e que ele podia confiar nela.

Mas esse sentimento foi logo suprimido. Jamais confiariam em ninguém.

— Tudo bem. Ela está no meu quarto — disse, passando por ela e caminhando até a porta de seu quarto. Ainda não confiava nela, mas ia arriscar.

------

Tohru e o Tio caminhavam silenciosamente pelos corredores escuros do primeiro andar e olhavam ao redor com muita atenção, mas não viam nada de estranho.

— Acho que não tem nada aqui, sensei — sussurrou Tohru num tom quase inaudível. O velho afirmou com a cabeça e fez um gesto para que seu aprendiz o seguisse de volta ao hall. Os dois ouviram a conversa quieta de Jackie e Catherine e o Tio olhou à sua volta para decidir aonde iria a seguir. O lugar mais óbvio era o segundo andar e ele subiu as escadas devagar, seguido por Tohru.

Assim que eles começaram a seguir pelo longo e escuro corredor, foram percebendo que estava no caminho certo. O segundo andar, sim, tinha algo de estranho. Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer bem o quê, mas isso logo ficaria evidente.

Ouviram a voz de Jade e de Valmont e logo depois uma porta se fechou. Depois de ter certeza de que os dois jovens ficariam dentro do quarto com a porta fechada, o Tio e Tohru continuaram andando.

Ao passar pela porta, o Tio não pôde deixar de franzir a testa. Teoricamente, Jade estava apenas se aproximando de Valmont para conseguir a chave, mas não parava de pensar que ela poderia estar indo um pouco longe demais com isso. Já não bastava ela ter ganhado um presente por estar namorando o futuro criminoso, mas se trancar no quarto com ele? Esse pensamento realmente perturbava o velho Chan.

— Sensei, está muito escuro para se enxergar um gato preto — comentou Tohru.

— Não se preocupe, Tohru. Se o que a Jade disse é verdade, nós provavelmente não precisaremos _ver_ o gato para saber onde ele está.

— Sensei, o senhor acredita mesmo que...

— Shh! — o Tio o silenciou, estendendo um braço para pará-lo. Tohru olhou-o e então tentou ver o que seu mestre estava fitando. Agora eles aparentemente já estavam no fim do corredor, mas havia uma luz muito fraca vindo de uma porta à direita. A porta estava entreaberta e o Tio a abriu um pouco para espiar lá dentro. Tohru foi atrás dele e também deu uma olhada no quarto.

Pelo jeito, ninguém ia naquele quarto havia anos. O lugar estava todo empoeirado, alguns móveis quebrados, as paredes machadas e uma das janelas quebrada. Cortinas azuis cobriam a maior parte das janelas, fazendo com que houvesse uma penumbra azulada em quase toda a sala. No fim dela, havia um piano muito antigo e arranhado. Próximo a ele, havia uma porta fechada.

— Estranho... O que será que aconteceu aqui, sensei? — indagou Tohru. O Tio abriu mais a porta para que eles pudessem entrar e apertou os olhos.

— Não sei, mas não foi nada bom. O ar desta sala é bem pesado.

Tohru observou atentamente a todos os detalhes da sala. Ela era bem grande e espaçosa. Agora também notava uma estante com alguns livros antigos do lado oposto ao do piano e vários quadros no chão ou quase caindo da parede. O Tio inspecionou alguns objetos caídos e o japonês começou a prestar atenção às manchas na parede. Aproximou-se para ver do que eram e arregalou os olhos quando identificou a substância.

— Sensei! Sensei! Venha aqui, rápido! — chamou com um tom de voz o mais baixo possível. O Tio imediatamente largou um livro e correu para o lado de seu aprendiz.

— O que foi?

— Olha, é sangue — disse Tohru, apontando para as manchas na parede. O Tio arregalou os olhos ligeiramente e ajeitou a posição dos óculos, chegando mais perto para examinar a parede.

— Hum...

— O que o senhor acha, sensei?

O Tio deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e pareceu interessado na porta perto do piano. Ele caminhou até ela e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.

— Será que nós deveríamos arrombá-la? — perguntou Tohru e o Tio estremeceu. — O que foi, sensei?

— O Tio está com calafrios – disse o velho sombriamente. Tohru também começou a sentir-se estranho e uma forte energia ocupou o quarto. Tohru teve a impressão de ouvir um chiado e duas vozes sussurrando algo muito quietamente, mas não tinha certeza se era só a sua imaginação. Fechou os olhos e cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, mas uma sensação de frio tomou de seu corpo e ele já não conseguia mais se mover nem respirar. Era como se tivesse morrido. Tentou gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Já não sentia ou ouvia mais nada. Apenas o chiado e aquelas vozes. Será que ele estava morto?

Ouviu um grito, seguido por outro de uma outra pessoa. Então várias vozes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas Tohru não conseguia entender o que elas diziam. Ouviu também o choro de um bebê e mais um grito de dor.

"Pare!" pensou Tohru, desesperando-se. Ele já não agüentava mais. "Pare!"

De repente, ouviu o miado de um gato e todas as vozes e o chiado se calaram. Estava de volta à sala com seu mestre e já podia se mexer e respirar de novo, e todos os seus sentidos estavam de volta. Olhou confuso para o Tio, que fitava, intrigado, algo do outro lado da sala. Tohru se perguntou se o Tio passara pela mesma coisa e se virou para ver um gato preto, de olhos dourados e demoníacos, encarando-os perigosamente.

**Continua...**


End file.
